


with ears to see

by potstickermaster



Series: know love's exact reason [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Choking, F/F, Fluff, Heed my warnings, Lena Luthor Protection Squad, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Light D/s, Multi, Oral Sex, ReignCorp, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, SuperCorp, SuperReignCorp, There's also paddling so there's that, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickermaster/pseuds/potstickermaster
Summary: Kara accidentally finds out about Sam and Lena, while she's trying to do her job, because of her super hearing. It's no accident, however, that she finds herself involved with them.





	1. Chapter 1

The L-Corp building is just the same as every other corporate building—high-rise, cold, and detached. The people are always busy, always running off to somewhere like they had a deadline, which they probably did. Like Kara, at that moment, for CatCo. She sighs as she walks out of the elevator and makes her way to Lena’s office—well, Sam’s now, she guesses. She fidgets with her glasses and walks past Jess’ empty desk. She must be on a break. 

Glancing down at her watch, Kara notices it’s almost time for her interview with Sam anyway. Whether or not Lena is housed in that office anyway, Kara had a job to do (and a Snapper that will bite her head off if she doesn’t do it). She is glad that Lena had already introduced her to the woman, so she felt a little comfortable, at least. 

She knocks on the door of Sam’s office and even without her super hearing, she hears a gasp from the other side and some ruffling of papers. Kara laughs softly but hopes Sam didn’t forget, because she really needed the article before lunch and it was already well into eleven in the morning. 

“Come in!” Sam finally says, and Kara pushes the door open. She greets Sam with a smile and a wave.

“Sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?” She asks as she sets her bag on the floor and moves to get her pen and notebook. “Jess wasn’t at her desk so I couldn’t ask her to ring you up.” Kara looks up and notices that Sam is a little flushed. “Are you okay?”

Sam nods, a little enthusiastically, and laughs softly. “Yes, yes, um, I just had a phone call.” She throws her hands in the air. “Things are a little busy with the merger and all.” 

Kara nods sympathetically. “Yeah, sorry for taking your tim—” She hears some movement and she sits up a little straighter. Something feels wrong. She grips her pen. She and the DEO are sure that Lena doesn’t have threats to her life anymore, but even with Lillian and Lex both in maximum security Kara is sure the two still have strings to pull. She doesn’t doubt such thirst for revenge would extend to Sam, even if the woman had done nothing wrong. 

So Kara listens in, trying to find some bomb or device that would trigger anytime soon, and she immediately regrets it when her stupid ears pick up a very faint whine, paired with a ragged breath. Then she finally notices—the blush on Sam’s cheeks, the way she squirmed every so often, what awfully sounded like faint, kitten licks, and oh Rao. Two racing heartbeats, not counting her own. 

The reporter chokes on air and masks it as a cough, and as soon as the noise is out she hears Sam let out a soft moan of her own, as if she is holding it back. Kara hears a soft chuckle, one that seemed very,  _ very  _ familiar, and the realization of who it is hits her like Fort Rozz smacking onto her face. 

Lena. 

“R-right,” Kara stammers, shaking her head and forcing herself to read the questions she had written on her notebook. Lena? Under Sam’s desk? What sort of alternate universe did she get herself into? She knew the two were close—she doesn’t think Lena Luthor would hand over the reins of her company to just  _ anyone _ —but she didn’t really realize they were  _ this  _ close.

The awareness makes her skin prickle. She rolls her pen in her hand. Even without closing her eyes, she could imagine Lena, all smoldering green eyes and blood-red lips between Kara’s own legs. 

She clears her throat to throw herself back in the present. She had a job to do.  _ You have a job to do,  _ she tells herself, and notices Sam biting her lip. 

“About- about the uh, mer.. The merger. How is it- is it, uh, going well?” Kara hopes she isn’t blushing, but with the way she sees the new CFO clenching and unclenching her fists, the reporter is half-sure she certainly isn’t paying anything else much attention. Sam gives her an answer that is clearly pre-written, and the firmness in her voice is almost believable, except Kara can hear the small lilts in her tone, just as she could hear the moments when Lena would hum. The faintest sound of wet skin on skin, soft hands grazing against trembling thighs. 

Kara could almost see what’s happening, even just with her hearing, but if she just dipped her glasses down a little…

No. No! No way. That was rude, and an invasion of privacy, but  _ Rao  _ she feels like her own is also invaded when she hears Lena chuckle, her voice a hungry, deep rumble. “Tell her I’m a very good boss,” Kara hears, and when Kara lifts her gaze from where she is surprisingly writing everything Sam is saying, the CFO’s lips are parted for breath. 

She should probably leave. Yeah, she should  _ definitely  _ leave. Give the two some privacy, give herself some air that doesn’t reek of  _ arousal.  _ Oh Rao. The mere thought of it makes her hyperaware of scents she shouldn’t really be smelling, but her brain is processing already that there are  _ three _ distinct essences in the air. 

Sam’s, obviously. Lena’s, unsurprisingly.

And— _ fuck.  _ Hers.

She fidgets on her seat as she reads through her remaining questions. It takes every fiber of her being, all the strength she possessed, to not break anything near her out of want, or dare she say it,  _ envy.  _ Sam answers her questions with practiced ease, and Kara doesn’t want to think about how this might not be her first rodeo with National City’s most powerful woman under her desk, between her legs, murmuring dirty things Lena probably doesn’t realize only Kara could hear at that moment. 

Kara makes it through the final question. While she is writing things down, her eyes focused so hard on her notebook, she hears Sam speak again, but not directed to her. 

“I’m going to fucking come, Lena,” the CFO whispers, hissing almost. Kara coughs again, quite loudly, and decides that she should probably just endure Snapper’s harsh words instead of hearing  _ those.  _

“Well, I, uh, thank you so much for your time, Sam!” Kara says, dumping her notebook and pen in her bag and quickly standing. Normally she’d offer her hand, but she is pretty sure she would like to keep distance from Sam, heck, even from that desk. “This will b-be very helpful, I—I’ll show myself out! See you later!” 

Kara hopes her rush to get out isn’t obvious. However, as soon as she is out the office, before even the door closes, she hears Sam moan Lena’s name. Kara almost falls flat on her face when she hears Lena speak, too, words she thought she’d only hear in her  _ own  _ fantasies.

“Come for me, Sammy,” Lena says in a purr. Sam falls apart, whimpering, and Kara could almost see the satisfaction in Lena’s smile. The reporter knows she should leave now, but she lingers by the door for a couple more moments before she heads to the elevator. She hears the wet, open-mouthed kisses placed on still shaking thighs, the rumpling of fabric as Lena stands. Hears the shared kiss, the hungry nips, the small whimpers.

The elevator doors are closing when she hears it, and she almost actually faints this time.

“We should invite Kara sometime.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara realizes things, and Lena pays her a visit. For Sam. Definitely for Sam. (Hint: Not for Sam. Not yet at least.)

Kara can’t stop thinking about what happened in Lena’s— _Sam’s_ —office.

How does one do that when every time she gets a moment of quiet, she hears Sam’s little whimpers, pictures Lena on her knees underneath that damn desk?

It’s almost funny. Who would have thought it was that easy to get a Luthor to kneel?

She chokes on air because— _Rao,_ bad image. Now she’s thinking of Lena on her knees while she is wearing her Super suit.

Very, _very_ bad image, especially when she’s trying to work. She barely survived writing that stupid article and she was glad Snapper didn’t say much after she handed it in. She is currently cooped up at Noonan’s to try and busy herself on researching about her next assignment—something about National City security expenses or something—but all she can think about while scrolling through websites and articles are the moans that fell from Sam’s stupidly kissable lips and those words from Lena that, despite not being addressed to her, sounded so damn _delicious._

She doesn’t even fully realize that she was also thinking of Sam _that_ way, which is new development, she’d say herself, considering she just told Alex some days ago that she isn’t really sure she’s entirely gay. Just maybe attracted to one woman.

Well. Make that two now, she supposes. She puffs her cheeks with air and expel it, almost jumping when she sends the edge of her table freezing.

“Crap,” she mumbles. She’s thankful when her phone rings with a message from Alex about some rogue alien somewhere at the edge of National City. She flies out without hesitation, hoping it would give her enough distraction even just for the day.

The distraction didn’t even last a full day. Not even _half._ On her way back to CatCo that mid-afternoon, she finds herself flying over L-Corp. She slows down, biting her lip at the thought of what had transpired earlier that day, and almost drops when she accidentally—accidentally, she insists, and will continue to insist until she dies because she is not, in anyway, an eavesdropper—overhears her name.

“—Kara?” Sam asks, between a giggle. The sound makes Kara smile, but she scrunches her nose immediately when she realizes her reaction. She frowns and crosses her arms as she hovers above the building, super-hearing trained on that office. “It’s not like you can just come up to her and—” There is a huff, and the blonde hears fabric ripping. She coughs lightly. “You can’t just come up to her and say, ‘Hey, Kara, want to join in on some women-loving-women action?’”

Kara almost grimaces because she doesn’t miss the definite moan that mingled with those words, and she doesn’t really want to know what’s happening in that damned office. _Again,_ she thinks bitterly, and rolls her eyes. Still, she can’t find it in herself to leave and proceeds to listen—even if she knows she doesn’t, right to privacy and all that, but isn’t it _her right_ to know why they were talking about her?

“Maybe I should do _just_ that,” Lena replies, her voice taking on that lazy but sexy drawl again. Kara shudders.

“You like her, don’t you?” Sam asks before she gasps, and the heroine doesn’t miss spike between those racing heartbeats. Lena’s, she assumes. Hopes.

Lena chuckles. “Have you seen her?” She seems to breathe out, and Kara bites her lip at that response. It’s not what she wanted, but it’ll do.

“Jesus,” Sam hisses. “I- I have, and I’ll be the first to say you have great taste.” There is a pause and Kara huffs when she hears the rustling of fabric once more—just how many pieces of clothing are they planning to shed in an office in the _middle of the afternoon?_ —and the soft fall of it against the carpeted floor. Seriously, how can they be doing _that_ while having a very important conversation? “But you—you know what I mean.”

“Does it bother you?” Lena asks, the words slightly muffled. There are sounds of soft kisses on skin and Kara blushes hotly. She should probably leave.

“No. I mean, we’re friends w-with benefits at most,” Sam answers with a moan. Kara wonders very briefly if Lena is on her knees again. “I wouldn’t take it p-personally if your heart was somewhere else. Especially if you’re not—fuck, if you’re not together yet— _oh god right there_ —”

There is a long drawn-out moan and muffled hum. Kara feels a very distinct discomfort between her legs. “Yet?” Lena says, the question not lost in her voice, but Sam dissolves into quiet, desperate moans. Kara groans and flies off, not really wanting to hear anything further.

She practically crashes onto her balcony, leaving small cracks on the concrete, but she only mutters in Kryptonian under hear breath as she unclips her cape. There’s envy in her veins, that much she is sure, but also…

But also _want._ She whines. She isn’t human and she shouldn’t even be thinking of desires like these. It’s the same lecture she gave herself when it was just Lena driving her insane, but now, now she just had to be joined by Samantha Arias of all people.

Not that there is something wrong with Sam. She is a very _gorgeous_ person too. Her smile was contagious, and there’s something in her hazel eyes that make them sparkle when the sun hits them just right. Kara is sure her hair is probably as soft as Lena’s. It’s just that of all the people Lena could have been fooling around with, it had to be her. She is also sure she couldn’t hold a candle to Sam.

But then she remembers the implication in Lena’s words— _have you seen her?_ —and Kara lets herself hope. Just a little bit, maybe.

She heads to the shower to wash the dust off her body. The hot water against her muscles is from Rao himself, soothing her, at least until her mind decides to be rude and plays back the memory of Lena telling Sam to come. She grits her teeth and slams her hand on her forehead, willing her brain to stop, but she’s diving headfirst into the fantasy. Her hair sticks to her back as she stands underneath the hot spray of the shower, lighting her up further as frantic fingers work between her legs.

She comes with Lena’s name on her lips and she almost feels guilty when she pictures Sam pouting at her for doing so.

Oh Rao. She is definitely a little bit gay for two women.

* * *

The next day is at least a little better. Kara busies herself with making breakfast—a neat stack of pancakes and an almost overflowing bowl of fruit salad waits on the table while she makes hot chocolate. She pours the steaming drink on her largest mug and is about to sit when there is a knock on the door. Kara gives the door a quick x-ray scan and she almost groans when she realizes who it was.

Hoping the blush on her cheek could pass at some tint of sorts, she gives herself one look—she’s wearing a dark blue patterned baby doll dress that hung above her knees, and she wishes she chose something a little more _mature_ —before biting her lip and opening the door.

“L-Lena!” Kara greets with a smile but it comes out as a squeak. For her part, the CEO only looks amused, her head tilted in a way that teased, and the reporter finds herself blushing for real this time. “I- um- hi! What brings you to the rent-controlled side of town?” She asks with a nervous chuckle.

Lena lets herself in, all grace and power in her blood-red low cut blouse, high-waist pencil skirt, and heels that brought her to Kara’s height. The blonde swallows; there’s a smirk on those red lips and Kara wonders what trouble she was going to get herself in. The businesswoman pauses a few steps in and Kara furrows her eyebrows.

“You must be very hungry,” Lena says before Kara could speak, and the blonde’s jaw drops at the suggestion that laid there. The smirk on the brunette’s lips widens as Kara stammers, fidgets with her glasses, until finally Lena seems to have mercy on her and points with a manicured finger towards the table. “That’s a lot of pancakes.”

Kara laughs, awkwardly, painfully, and it dissolves into a choked whimper when Lena suddenly takes a step forward. The green in the woman’s eyes seem to glint, almost dangerously, and Kara almost misses the way Lena’s heart races because her own is pounding against her ears.

“I- It’s the m-most important meal of the day,” Kara says dumbly. She feels the hard wood of the door on her back when Lena takes yet another step forward. The smirk in her voice is almost audible as she hums.

“Oh, I definitely agree,” Lena purrs, and Kara is thrown violently back to the memory of her telling Sam to come, and—oh Rao, now definitely isn’t the time to be thinking of such things. She swallows again, her glasses clouding up a bit with how hard she realizes she was breathing. “You okay, Kara?” Lena asks. That smirk is still firmly on her face and Kara wants to wipe it off with a snarky response or a kiss.

Yes, yes, definitely a kiss. A bruising one that would smear that lovely lipstick on to pale skin.

Kara nods briefly but Lena doesn’t let up. She takes a step closer. The blonde is two seconds away from pushing a hole into her door, but before she could, she hears a very faint _“fuck this”_ from Lena and—

And then, _oh._ There are lips on hers, gentle but firm hands on her cheeks.

It takes a moment for Kara to react. She whimpers against Lena’s lips as the woman stood unmoving. She isn’t sure if it’s because Lena regrets what she just did, or if she’s waiting for permission, but Kara takes it as the latter and she pulls Lena closer by her hips. She kisses the woman back, an insistent press of her hopefully-not-chapped lips against very, very soft ones. A small sound of what seems like relief escapes Lena and Kara almost wants to laugh.

Lena tilts her head very slightly as her right hand slips down to the back of Kara’s neck. The blonde makes a sound of delight as blunt nails scratch against skin. Lips part and she can’t quite tell who moved first, but their tongues tangle in a dance and explore curiously, hungrily, as Lena rakes her nails down neck again.

With a rush, Kara pulls back with a soft moan. She gasps for breath and Lena takes it as a chance to kiss down her jaw. The woman leaves light, open-mouthed kisses that set every nerve ending on the Kryptonian’s body on fire, it’s a wonder she hasn’t combusted yet. At a particularly rough bite on the crook of her neck, some sense of rationality creeps into Kara and she licks her lips.

“N-not that I’m complaining because, oh wow, definitely not complaining, but I- uh,” Kara laughs nervously but the sound melts into a moan as the CEO nips on her neck again. It doesn’t hurt but it does surprise her, and her hands grip the fabric of Lena’s blouse, her strength held back significantly because tearing her clothes right now might throw them into a situation Kara isn’t fully sure she’s ready for. Did she even wear matching underwear? Crap.

The kisses stop. Kara whines but Lena only chuckles against her ear, low and predatory. Kara whines again.

“Why’d you stop?” She asks, breathless. Her body thrums with arousal that it makes her feel _so_ human with how weak she is under Lena’s touch. Her glasses are foggy now, she realizes as she opens her eyes, not even aware she has closed them in her haze. Lena pulls back with a lick of her lips that is entirely too seductive that the daughter of Krypton almost collapses.

“Skip work,” the brunette says. Kara blinks at that but the next thing she knows, Lena is toeing her shoes off and then pulling her to the direction of her bed. It shouldn’t be possible, what with the strength Kara is supposed to have, but Lena is able to push her onto the bed without much effort. She sits on the edge of the bed, mouth gaping, and her jaw drops completely when Lena kneels on the floor and positions herself between her legs.

Oh. _Oh._ She must really like to do that then.

Kara’s mind races with possible reasons to _not_ skip work. She swallows as she clenches her fists around the sheets. She can’t skip work. Snapper would have her head on a pike.

“Too much?” Lena asks, suddenly gentle as her hands graze Kara’s exposed knees tentatively. The blonde almost melts. She shakes her head and bites her lip. Lena regards her for a moment, green eyes soft with something almost like tenderness and Kara sighs.

“Skip work,” Lena repeats as she leans down, red lips pressing the most delicate of kisses on Kara’s trembling knees. The reporter whimpers, an excuse on her tongue.

“I’m your boss,” Lena shoots back with a quirk of her eyebrow, and really, any thoughts of refusal flees Kara at that. She vaguely remembers her telling Sam that she was a very good boss. She doesn’t doubt it for a second, especially when she presses another kiss on her thigh, a bit higher, as she pushes her stupid dress up. “I’ll give you a pass or something.”  

Okay. Snapper she couldn’t care less for… “But- but breakfast…”

“Really now, Kara,” Lena drawls with another eyebrow raise, another teasing smirk, and oh holy sunlight from Rao himself, Lena is pushing her dress further up and spreading her thighs wider. “Surely you can forgo that for five minutes while _I_ eat?”

Kara whimpers and relents, nodding almost desperately as she did her best not to rip through her sheets. Her eyes, dark behind her glasses, are fixed on Lena, who takes her sweet time kissing up her inner thighs.

“Good girl.” Despite her need to watch Lena unwrap her like a gift, her eyes flutter shut at the praise. She feels Lena whisper against her skin as she nuzzles her inner thighs, her hands still unmoving against her knees. “Can I?” She asks suddenly, before she drags her soft palms against Kara’s milky skin, then she is tugging on her panties.

“Please,” Kara says after a beat. “I—Please.”

Lena smiles at that, and Kara opens her eyes just in time to see her bit her lip as she tugs the offending garment off. A sigh escapes the blonde when she sees that it isn’t one of her cutesy ones, but rather a sheer black pair that she sometimes forgets she owns. Her heart skips a beat when she hears Lena whisper _“beautiful”_ under her breath. She pulls Kara’s panties off, following every inch down with a kiss on her leg, and Kara doesn’t think anyone’s spent so much time undressing her like this before. Then again, she doesn’t think she has enough frames of reference to compare against.

The first kiss against her wetness makes Kara moan, her head throwing back slightly as her grip tightens around the sheets. She feels Lena smile against her before she moves to pull Kara’s thighs over her shoulders. She almost forgets about the strength hidden in her bones as her right hand threads through Lena’s ponytail and tugs. The brunette only hisses sharply, and when Kara snaps her attention to her to apologize, her eyes were more black than green.

“Again,” Lena husks. Kara doesn’t think she’s ever heard an order so terrifying yet so alluring at the same time. She obeys, a soft whine bubbling in her throat as Lena continues. Lips press against her core again, another sinful kiss that makes Kara’s thighs tremble, and before she could beg for more, a hot tongue brushes over her soaked center.

“You taste better than I’ve imagined,” Lena murmurs. Kara doesn’t have a chance to ask for details—she _certainly_ needed details, because she had been so sure her crush was unrequited—because Lena repeats the motion. Then again, and again, and Kara writhes underneath the CEO. She begins to hate the dress that she still wears as she burns, body hot with pleasure and arousal as Lena takes what she wants, hungry kisses and licks and nips like she is merely exploring Kara’s cunt.

 _“Lena,”_ she finally hisses out. The woman on her knees pauses for the briefest of moments, satisfaction in her gaze as it locks with Kara’s. “Fuck me. Please.”

A little growl of appreciation escapes Lena’s lips at those three words. Kara realizes she should have begged sooner, definitely, because there are suddenly lips on her clit. The blonde moans again, pulls on Lena’s hair, and she screams when that hot tongue slips inside her. Kara moans her name again as Lena works her up, all tongue and soft lips on her soaked center as nails leave red lines on the pale skin of her thighs.

Kara remembers the distant memory from Lena’s— _Sam’s_ —office. She grits her teeth, fights through the envy in her gut, but as she looks at Lena, smoldering eyes and half of her face buried between her legs, she couldn’t help but ask.

“Tell me,” she says, almost a whisper. Lena looks confused but she doesn’t stop with the movements of that stupidly talented tongue. “Tell me to—tell me to come,” Kara manages, and she sees the realization dawn on Lena’s face, her eyes widening for a moment before she pulls back just a bit.

“Are you close?” Lena asks. She licks her shiny lips as she replaces her lips with her thumb on Kara’s clit. The friction makes the blonde moan and nod furiously. A soft, pleased laugh echoes through the room.

“Come for me, Kara.”

And she does. A scream of Lena’s name resounds through the apartment for the walls to remember for weeks as Kara trembles underneath the woman’s touch. Lena doesn’t relent, aids Kara in her climax as she licks, ever so hungry, drinking every drop she has to offer. Kara pants, boneless as she collapses on her back on the bed, her glasses foggy. Her sheets are ripped on her left hand as she struggles to catch her breath.

“So you knew,” Lena says as she caresses Kara’s still shaking thighs. She presses one last kiss on the blonde tuft of hair before she gets up to sit beside Kara, watching the woman return to her from the depths of her pleasure. Kara only laughs and shrugs as she opens her eyes. She wonders how she looks, perfectly debauched in her still perfectly intact dress. Lena’s lipstick is smeared, and for that she is proud.

“Okay. Well, since you have the day off…” Lena’s voice trails off as she leans down and presses soft kisses on the column of Kara’s neck yet again. Rao. She doesn’t think she could get enough of this woman. The muscles of her stomach ripple as she suddenly feels nimble fingers slide across the fabric of her dress, and there is the soft touch against her inner thighs once more. She feels slick, still, and the teasing movements from Lena’s fingers don’t help. “What do you think about joining me and Sam at my place?”

Kara licks her lips. “Does she know you’re here?”

Lena nods, smiles when Kara bites back a whimper as her index finger brushes oh-so-lightly against her clit. “Even if she doesn’t, she wouldn’t mind. We’re just friends.”

Kara sighs at that. Friends with benefits. She is familiar with the concept. Still, she isn’t quite sure she is ready for that set-up.

She gasps when Lena presses her finger against her clit once more. “Just friends?” Kara asks, but she takes Lena’s hand by the wrist and guides it towards her entrance. “Inside,” she whispers, almost shyly. Lena smirks and takes the instruction with amusement and satisfaction in her eyes.

“Work is a lot of stress,” Lena says casually, even as she slips a finger as was told. Kara closes her eyes and moans, her walls clamping around the intrusive digit. “We just, hm, give each other a helping hand.” There is laughter in Lena’s voice and Kara isn’t sure what to do with it.

“And me?” Kara asks again as she rolls her hips towards Lena’s teasing movements.

“Are you against a repeat of that beautiful orgasm, Kara?” Lena shoots back. Her voice is teasing too, and she slides another finger inside the blonde and she chokes back a moan. Rao. Lena is amazing. “This time at the hands of another woman, too. Or, you know. Something else. Whatever you want.”

Kara opens her eyes at that and meets Lena’s gaze. The brunette only shrugs and grins at her, as if she has thought of the best thing in the world.

“Whatever I want?” Kara echoes.

Lena nods. Kara licks her lips and nods. “Okay.”

The CEO looks a little bit surprised but she only smiles. “Good girl.”

“Whatever I want, right?” Kara repeats. Lena nods again. “Harder.”

Sam will have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist writing SuperCorp there... But if anyone's waiting for SuperReignCorp or whatever their shipname is, it'll be on the next chapter. That said, let me know if you guys wanted to see anything specific. Wink wink. Please leave a comment or shoot me an ask on Tumblr (@potstickermaster). Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our three lovely ladies have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to @Alex_Frey, my lovely beta. She's the real hero ladies and gents.

They don’t really move much from the bed until it was time for lunch, a personal feat for Kara. She gets up reluctantly when Lena pulls herself away and fixes that stupid pencil skirt that managed to stay on despite their earlier activities. She glares at the fabric, wishing she could rip it off properly.

“Does it annoy you that it didn’t come off?” Lena suddenly asks, and Kara drags her gaze up, catching an eyeful of Lena’s chest—there are four distinct red marks on pale skin and Kara licks her lips—before she settles it on the woman’s smirking face. Kara’s mouth opens and closes for a couple of seconds, but she just shrugs, much to Lena’s amusement. When the latter puts on her blouse, Kara stands to get some clothes from her closet because she may have broken the zipper of her dress in her haste to take it off earlier. She picks her usual button-up shirt, a pale blue one she tucks into dark navy jeans. She’s putting on her belt when she hears Lena speak.

“If anything, it’s a wonder why _those_ glasses are still on.” Kara looks up to see her walking towards her. With her feet bare, the blonde has an inch or two on the CEO. Kara swallows thickly when Lena lifts her hand up and traces the rim of her glasses with her index finger, her gorgeous green eyes following the slow movement. Kara opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out so she chooses to fiddle with her still unlooped belt.

“I- I’m practically blind,” she says in a rush. Lena’s lips quirk at that, like she’s waiting for her to continue. Kara stammers wordlessly for a moment as she blushes hotly, but she manages to spit out the thought that lurked in her head that, despite her lie, rings true. “I’d really rather have them on because I- I like watching you come.”

The smirk on Lena’s face seems to widen at that. Seemingly pleased, she lowers her hand briefly to cup Kara’s face and her eyes fall on the reporter’s parted lips. Kara swallows again.

“Another word and we’re not leaving for another hour,” the shorter woman says softly. She pats Kara’s cheek with a grin and lowers her hand, pulling the blonde’s away from her belt so she could finish the task herself. Satisfied once done, she lifts herself up on her toes and presses a kiss on the corner of Kara’s mouth before pulling away, leaving Kara gaping once more. Her skin tingled where Lena had so casually kissed her. Shaking her head, Kara huffs under her breath and follows the woman, barely listening to her as she talks. Lena is in her kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water as if she owned the place. Kara bites back a smile, picturing her like this during some other time—the morning after a movie night, or the middle of a lazy Sunday.

She blinks the images away as quickly as they started. Whoa. Must be the orgasms thinking for her.

“So. You think you can wait?” Lena says. Even without her lipstick her lips are red and teasing—could be from all the bites it had endured from Kara—and the blonde finds herself nodding to whatever Lena asked.

“Great. Ah, how about you freshen up a bit?” Lena offers, an eyebrow lifted as she gestured to her neck with a finger. Kara furrows her eyebrows. “Yours,” the businesswoman clarifies, amused. Confused, Kara side steps towards her mirror, and she gapes when she sees the mess on her neck.

There are lipstick marks all over, trails from her jaw down her exposed collarbones. Whatever expensive brand Lena chooses to wear certainly lasts a while. She flushes hotly, remembering all the things Lena had whispered as she kissed her way down again once she had her dress off. “R-right. Yes, I should uh, erm,” she coughs lightly and gestures vaguely to her bathroom before scurrying to it. She grabs some tissues, wets them under the tap, and dabs the lipstick stains.

“Don’t tell me this is waterproof,” she mutters, glaring at the mirror. She groans. With a huff, she applies a dollop of hand soap on her neck and wipes it off with wet tissues again. She is successful this time, and pink traces of the lipstick is all that remains on her neck. “Rao. That woman, I swear…”

When Kara returns to the living room, Lena is exactly how she looked before she walked in her door earlier: grace and power in her blood-red low cut blouse that only had the slightest crinkle from where Kara abruptly pulled it off, that stupid high-waist pencil skirt still perfectly intact, and heels that Kara had forgotten about. The only trace of their earlier activity is the mess in her hair and her lack of lipstick, but aside from that, no one would have known Lena was on her knees between Kara’s legs twice. Or that Kara had her on her back, Lena’s hands pinned above her head on the bed as she writhed underneath the blonde, moans escalating in volume until she fell apart in Kara’s hands.

Kara licks her lips at the memory, tastes Lena on her tongue. She blushes.

“Well. If you’re done thinking of what just happened,” Lena smirks, opening the door. “Car’s waiting downstairs. Shall we?”

Kara nods dumbly and slips on shoes before following Lena out of her apartment. A sleek black car awaits them when they arrive downstairs. The drive was quiet, Lena busy on her phone with what Kara guessed were emails. She distantly thinks of the assignment she has to work on. Can she get out of Snapper’s clutches by saying she took the day off to work on it? Hopefully. That’d be her plan in case Lena’s fails.

The car takes them to a high-rise building just outside of the busier part of the city. Lena gets out of the car wordlessly and waits for Kara to step out. The bulky security guard gives Lena a warm smile and a nod that the businesswoman returns. Kara follows Lena to an elevator and watches as the latter presses the button labeled _PH_. Lena then takes out a key and uses it to unlock the keyhole beside the button.

“Penthouse?” Kara asks, unable to stop herself. Lena smiles, a little softer than her usual smirks, as if she was coy of the fact.

“I like my space. And my privacy,” she shrugs as the elevator lurches. Kara fidgets a bit. She feels like that was a jab at her unintended invasion of privacy, but she doesn’t say anything, still insisting to herself that she was not, in fact, eavesdropping. She thinks of just why she’s here, and at her own reminder, ends up fiddling with her hands.

“Nervous?” Lena asks. Her voice is soft, worried almost, and Kara looks up at her through the rim of her glasses.

“I guess,” she chuckles nervously. “I haven’t… You know. Um. Really done this,” she murmurs. Lena reaches out for her right hand and lifts it to her lips, pressing a tender kiss on her knuckles.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” she says softly. The elevator stops and the doors open. Lena tugs gently on Kara’s hand, pulling her into her apartment. Kara misses what she says completely as she takes in what she sees: a full floor of everything practically white, gray and black, much like Lena’s old office—Sam’s current one. The living room windows are floor to ceiling and made of glass, making the area bright what with the midday sun. Even the furniture is as immaculate and the place seems detached, unlived, unlike Kara’s own. It's like an apartment straight out of magazines.

“Sorry about that,” Lena says, and Kara is about to ask what she’s apologizing for when she hears faint whirring, and soon the living room area is basked in shade as electronic curtains come down to shield them from the brightness. She could still see National City from where she stands, and Kara picks up her jaw from the floor. “We’re high enough that no one would see, but in case Supergirl comes around, those should stop her.” Lena chuckles. “Well. Unless she uses her x-ray vision. She has x-ray vision, right?”

Kara puffs up her cheeks at that and briefly wonders if this was a trap. She shrugs and flicks her hand around.  “Your place is amazing,” she breathes out, but Lena just waves her over.

“You can appreciate it later once you’ve eaten,” she says, and gestures to the curiously steaming feast on the six-seater dining table. She doesn’t ask why Lena would need a table that big and instead takes in the different plates of food. Noodles, some pasta, pizza, and oh _Rao._

“Are those potstickers?” Kara gasps, walking immediately to the table. Lena laughs and nods as she pulls a seat for Kara. “Come on, before they get cold. Sam will be here soon.”

So they eat. Kara holds back immensely, only managing to demolish half of the set lunch, all the while Lena watches her, sipping her wine and picking on her own salad.

Kara has noticed, too, that Lena’s heartbeat has now relaxed, finally. She shoves another potsticker in her mouth, grinning innocently when Lena chuckles.

“You certainly can eat, Kara,” the woman notes. She takes a sip of her wine again and Kara shrugs.

“It’s a gift.” She laughs as she finishes her bite with a sip of her own wine.

“I wouldn’t have guessed, the first time I saw you,” Lena says absently as she stabs a slice of apple on her bowl.

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t have guessed you liked to be on your knees,” Kara shoots back, before quickly apologizing for her lack of tact. A soft chuckle echoes from beside her and she glances at Lena, who is looking at her, green eyes sparkling with mirth and something like wonder.

“There’s a lot of other things I like that you don’t know about,” she smirks. Implication is in her tone and Kara regrets what she said as she blushes. Lena takes a sip of her wine, then places her glass down. “Being on my knees for a woman,” she continues pointedly, her eyebrow and lips quirking at the last word as she stares at Kara, “is a compromise at times. Submission and control at the same time.” She reaches out and traces the rim of her glass with gentle fingers, and Kara follows the movement.

“Hard to imagine a Luthor submitting just for anyone,” Kara says before even thinking. She regrets it as soon as the words are out, but Lena only laughs again.

“I don’t submit just for anyone,” she clarifies. She picks up her glass of wine again and takes her sweet time drinking that Kara is brought to the edge of her seat on next words. “You could count yourself lucky.”

Kara stares at Lena at those words. When they sink in, the blonde gapes like a fish out of water, tripping over words as she drops her cutlery and pushes her glasses up awkwardly. What does one say to that? “ _Oh._ I mean- I- I know, I am! I am aware that I’m, uh, lucky, but I—” She huffs through her lips in frustration and looks up at Lena’s amused chuckle. She regards Kara for a moment, lips curved in a way like she’s holding back a secret.

“Do you know what my favorite part of control is?” She finally asks.

Kara furrows her eyebrows in response. She assumes control is something Lena always had. Loved, too, she guesses with her question. A woman of her youth and power needs control—of her emotions, rationality, decisions, especially since she’s running a multi-billion corporation. Kara is the same—control is something she needed to always have a tight grasp on, what with the power hidden beneath her gentle persona. Different types of power, dangerous at times, carefully reined in by well-practiced control. She doesn’t think she has a favorite part, so she’s curious of what Lena would say. She shrugs.

“My favorite part of control, Kara Danvers,” she says, a lilt in her voice like a song, as she leans both elbows on the table and rests her chin on her folded hands, “is giving it to someone else.” Kara stares at her for a moment, realizing only later that her breathing has turned heavy. Lena is looking at her like she’s her next meal, and she remembers the woman on her knees, hungry green eyes looking up at her as she took her higher and higher until she screamed in pleasure.“Think you’re up for it, darling?”

Kara feels her heart race at that question. She could hear Lena’s heartbeat, too, and the nervousness in it betrays the challenging amusement on her expression. Kara licks her lips and opens her mouth to ask what, exactly, she has to be up for, but the doors to the penthouse open and Sam walks in.

“Good to know you haven’t started without me,” she says as a form of greeting. Lena sits back as she looks at her. Kara takes her in: Sam is gorgeous, she’d say it again. As tall as Kara with legs for miles—though always hidden in slacks. Grace in heels that could kill. Hair that she wants to run her fingers through, if it was indeed as soft as Lena’s as she first guessed. Sam removes her blazer and hangs it in the coat rack, and Kara is treated to the sight of delicious olive skin.

“Don’t get your hopes too high,” Lena replies, tilting her head, and the leering grin on Sam’s face as she turns to look at Kara makes the blonde blush and sputter.

“Oh you bad girl,” Sam says lowly. Kara fidgets under her gaze. The woman makes her way to the kitchen to take a wine glass for herself before joining them, standing on the corner between their seats. She offers her glass to Lena and the CEO pours her some wine.

“Did she agree yet?” Sam asks Lena softly, as if Kara couldn’t hear. Lena glances at her and Sam follows her gaze. The blonde takes in a deep breath and nervously pushes up her glasses just to do _something._ Lena had asked. Kara squirms at their gaze and she wants to melt; she’s faced countless violent threats, stopped invasions, yet here she sits, a useless, sputtering alien in front of the two most gorgeous women she knew. She can’t really be blamed; she hasn’t had any experience that comes close to this blunt, casual invitation for sex. Much less sex with two women—a threesome is what it’s called, she thinks—and considering she knew Lena and Sam, she isn’t quite really sure what to say.

She’s flattered, that’s for sure.

“So,” Sam speaks. “Think you’re up for it, Miss Danvers?” She faces Kara fully, wine glass on one hand, then leans in with a hand on the back of her chair. “I’d really like to know you.”

Kara swallows thickly and blinks. The way Sam said it made her skin crawl in the best way, shivers down her spine and nothing but pleas on her lips. Oh Rao. Now she has _two_ women asking her if she wants to be essentially naked with them. Among other things. She bites her lower lip and tries to ignore the way Sam was practically undressing her with her eyes, or that slow, teasing brush of Lena’s tongue over her own top lip as she waits for Kara’s response. How do they expect her to come up with something coherent if her stupid human desires are winning over all kinds of logic?

She thinks of how Lena tastes, the delicious moan from Sam’s lips.  She takes a shuddering breath, trips over words she can’t seem to say and settles for a nod instead—alien or otherwise, she can’t think of a valid reason to say no. Maybe when she’s in a locked room a thousand of miles away from these two. Sam almost looks proud as she walks behind her chair. Kara jumped slightly when she suddenly felt a hand pushing her hair to the side, and before she could ask what was happening, Sam was kissing her neck. The touch was fleeting, but it was enough to set her on fire; Lena seems to notice it too, as she stands and grins at the pair.

“Time for dessert then, Kara?” Sam suddenly asks. Lena is looking at Kara, and then over her shoulder where Sam stands. Kara is beyond nervous, and the fact that she’s with two gorgeous ladies doesn’t help with her jitters. She nods again and stands too, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet and pushing her glasses awkwardly. Lena leads them to the middle of the living room. Kara hears Sam chuckle behind her before she feels hands settle on her hips. She yelps softly as she’s pulled flush against Sam’s front, sees Lena bite her lip in front of her, green eyes growing darker at the sight of them. Kara fights the urge to resist, instead melts into Sam’s warm touch as the woman leans closer, nuzzling her shoulders.

“Christ, do you always dress like this?” Sam asks. Her hands slide to the front of her belt. “Delicious. I can see why Lena likes you,” she hums. Kara swallows again, her gaze flicking from the touchy hands on her hips and Lena watching them. The raven-haired woman doesn’t seem to be breathing. “Did you like the way she touched you?”

Kara hears the way Lena’s heart spikes at that question and at her faintest nod, she sees the CEO’s lips twitch, hears Sam’s soft laughter.

“Did she tell you what she’d like tonight?” Sam asks casually as she extracts herself from Kara. Kara gapes at the woman who seems like she’s asking for what Lena said she’d like for _dinner._

“I… Um.” She clears her throat. She wills herself to at least show some of the confidence she has with her Super suit on but can’t find it. Not when her stupid brain is short-circuiting. “Something- something about... Control?” She manages, unsure. The CFO chuckles and Kara catches the tail-end of Lena’s eyeroll. Sam walks to Lena and cups her cheek.

“Behave,” she says pointedly. Kara blinks at the sight in front of her. She doesn’t think she’d ever seen Lena so... _meek,_ but as she stood there, in front of Sam, she looks quiet. “Don’t worry, Lena,” the brunette says with a smirk. Kara almost doesn’t recognize either of them. Sam’s thumb brushes against Lena’s obviously flushed cheek. “We’ll take care of you. Won’t we, Kara?”

The mention of her name makes her shudder. The blonde’s jaw falls as she watches Sam drag her thumb lower until she was brushing Lena’s lower lip. There is sureness to the touch, dominance like Kara has never seen, and she takes in every detail especially since Lena seems to like it, crave it even, what with the way she leaned into Sam’s touch. She hears more than sees Lena swallow and take a ragged breath. Her eyes widen as she watches Lena’s lips part to take Sam’s thumb in her mouth and _sucks._ It was suddenly hard to breathe, especially when Lena meets her gaze. Kara’s knees almost buckle.

 _Rao in the heavens._ What has she gotten herself in?

Sam pulls herself away from Lena, who looks up at the two women with a bite of her lip. There’s a plea in her eyes. The CFO turns her attention to Kara. “Have you heard her beg yet?” She asks, an amused smile on her face. Kara is surprised at the question and she blushes at the memory of Lena underneath her, flexing wrists against Kara’s left hand as her right worked between the businesswoman’s legs. How the desperate moans of _harder_ and _faster_ and _please, Kara, please_ almost drove her insane. Kara just nods timidly in response, sees Lena blush hotly in shame. Sam only chuckles.

“Maybe I should just throw you headfirst into this,” she muses, and Kara looks confused for a moment before she sputters when she realizes Sam is removing her belt. The leather is thrown somewhere behind her. She glances helplessly at Lena who just stood at the center of the large living room, and when she returns blue gaze to Sam, she almost has a heart attack when she sees the woman stepping out of her slacks.

Sam stands in a black lace lingerie set, the type Kara only sees on supermodels. The blonde gapes, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly as she stares at the brunette.

Just when she thought the woman couldn’t get any more attractive.

“Don’t just stand there, Kara,” Sam cuts through her thoughts of _oh Rao am I dead yet_ and _is this another fantasy of the Black Mercy_. Kara shakes her head, her breath heavy, and looks at Lena only to find her staring at Sam. “Join me,” the brunette continues, and the woman steps into her field of vision before she could think. There are hands on her belt again but Sam doesn’t move.

“Can I, darling?” She asks softly. Kara swallows again, her throat surely dry this time, but Sam does nothing until she whispers _yes, please._ Sam licks her lips and unbuckles her belt, throwing it behind her as well. “Come here, Lena,” she says as she pulls Kara’s shirt out of her jeans. Kara lets out a shaky breath when the CEO stands beside the almost-naked Sam, and the latter takes Lena’s hand and guides it to the collar of Kara’s shirt.

“I know you love unwrapping your gifts, honey.” The two women share a laugh, then Kara finds herself stared down by hazel and green, slow but sure hands unbuttoning her shirt. She panics for a moment but remembers she isn’t wearing her Super suit, and oh dear her ass is going to be served on a royal platter when Alex finds out where she is.

Sam and Lena help her out of her clothes, leaving her in underwear that don’t match but are at least both black. The brunette just hums, runs her hand over Kara’s stomach, while Lena looks like she’s remembering the morning earlier.

“Well. Your turn, honey,” Sam says, turning to Lena with a small grin. Lena nods, and the CFO walks behind her then gently nudges the shorter woman to stand directly in front of Kara.

Oh. Time to undress Lena too. Kara blinks and looks up at Lena who just bites her lip. They sandwich Lena as Kara pulls off her blouse, Sam pressing kisses down the woman’s pale skin as soon as it’s off. Kara hears the way the younger woman’s heart races and she thrives on it; she lets her hands graze against soft skin as she takes the skirt Sam has unzipped and pulls it down. Kara follows it, kneeling in front of Lena, and she looks up at the woman who seemed to have her bottom lip permanently between her teeth.

“Up,” she says softly, and she licks her lips when Sam tells Lena she’s a _good girl_ as the latter lifts her foot to step out of the skirt. Kara throws the offending garment behind her, but she stays on her knees and drags her gaze from where Sam’s lips kissed over Lena’s neck down to where her hands remove the woman’s bra, then trace the marks Kara left earlier on pale breasts.

“Territorial,” Sam muses, and Kara shrugs as she leans in to press a kiss on Lena’s belly, above her navel. She hears Lena suck in a harsh breath.

“Don’t hold back, Lena,” Sam says, as if she’s reminding the CEO. She takes the woman’s hands and guides them to Kara’s shoulders, and the blonde locks her gaze with Sam for a moment before shifting her attention to Lena. Almost instinctively, Kara peeks out her tongue and dips it in her bellybutton.

Lena moans, more freely this time, and Sam chuckles. “That’s right, honey,” she says softly, almost cooing. “No need to hold back. Kara and I will take care of you.” Hazel eyes flicker to blue ones and Kara nods, understanding.

This was more than just physical release. Lena, all grace and power, couldn’t always hold on to control. Kara knows this—aware of the fact that holding everything inside would _break_ you. So she punches the ever living hell out of cement blocks and old cars, and Lena, well.

Lena lets go.

“We’ll take care of you, Lena,” Kara finds herself saying, before placing another kiss on Lena’s belly, right above the hem of the lace panties she wore.

The CEO moans again, her nails digging on Kara’s shoulders. Lena is looking at her with hooded eyes, want and need all at the same time in her gaze. She feels a need of her own make itself known—a need to fulfill Lena’s wishes, whatever they may be. The confidence her suit often brings her returns to her in trickles, and the reporter smiles warmly as she tugs Lena’s panties down, ever so slowly. Kara gulps at the wet patch on the fabric but doesn’t react. She barely hears Lena whine but she does hear Sam speak, loud and clear.

“Patience, love. Or we’re doing this the hard way.” Kara is curious what she means but she focuses on her task, patting Lena’s feet so she could remove her last remaining clothing.

“There we go,” she whispers, smiling as she gets up. Sam pulls away from Lena, much to the latter’s chagrin. The CFO stands beside Kara and smirks, crossing her arms as she eyes the fully naked Lena up and down in what could only be described as shameless. The blonde notices the way those pale cheeks turn dark pink, but despite it, her gaze never wavers between the two of them.

“Wouldn’t you just like to ravish her?” Sam asks, and all Kara could think about is _yes._ She could feel the control she so delicately held on to slip past her fingers like she is clutching sand and she wonders if this would be a better alternative to punching cars. She barely chokes out a sound of agreement.

Sam laughs, amused. “Has she shown you to the bedroom?” Kara shakes her head. The CFO tells Lena to guide Kara there and the woman agrees. It must feel a little weird, walking in your apartment naked. Or freeing, depending on the situation, probably. Kara ignores the cold and looks around Lena’s apartment. Like the living room, it’s pretty much decor magazines breathed with life. There are paintings on the wall that probably cost more than her yearly rent, but overall, the place was nice—themed white and grays, slightly minimalist, modern, and so ridiculously elegant that Kara feels a little bit out of place. It probably smells nice too—except, when she gives it a tentative whiff, her senses are hit with the scent of arousal and she almost topples over.

They walk into a room, Kara trailing after the two women. It follows the theme of Lena’s office and the rest of her home, except this time, there are maroon accents on the wall moldings. There’s a four-poster king-sized bed in the middle, the metal frame white, too. The sheets are maroon, and so are the rest of the curtains in the room. There isn’t much furniture, but there’s a closet in the corner and a bedside table that is, not surprisingly, white.

“Fifty Shades vibe, no?” Sam says with a laugh as she walks to the bed and positions herself against the pillows. Kara looks at her curiously and the brunette stares back before waving her hand. “I’m going to count you lucky you don’t know that.”

Soft laughter echoes in the room. Kara finds Lena the source and she smiles at her. Sam rolls her eyes and pats the space on the bed between her legs.

“Whatever, come here before I spank you,” Sam says with a little huff that makes Kara giggle. Lena obeys anyway and crawls to the woman before sitting on the bed, her back against Sam’s front. Kara hears a small sigh escape Lena as her raven hair is pushed to the side, and she sees Sam plant a kiss on a pale shoulder.

“Bet you’d like that,” Lena says cheekily, and she thinks Sam snorts before echoing the same words to the CEO. For a moment, Kara is blown away by how easily Lena and Sam shift from casual conversations to more charged moments. Even more so how they stayed so _casual_ despite being naked—Lena, anyway—in front of each other, and she guesses it comes from being used to each other. And perhaps, trust.

“Don’t just stand there, Kara,” she hears Lena huff, frustration in her voice. It’s followed by Sam laughing, and Kara doesn’t feel like an intruder anymore.

“Sorry,” she mumbles. It takes her a second to step forward. “It’s just… A very nice sight.” Lena smiles at her while Sam seems to be busy kissing down her neck. Kara notices tanned hands against pale skin, caressing the soft curves of Lena’s body. She finds herself drawn to the two and she crawls on the bed until she was kneeling between the raven-haired woman’s parted legs. Lena reaches for her, soft hands against Kara’s cheeks, but the blonde grins and holds on firmly to her wrists.

“What’s your favorite part about control, Lena?” She asks. Sam chuckles against her skin and Lena huffs, then whimpers when her CFO squeezes her breasts in her hands.

“Answer the lovely woman, darling,” Sam drawls. Kara chuckles and pulls Lena by her wrists so she’s sitting up. Sam quietly follows suit, almost as if her lips were attracted to Lena’s skin, and Kara repeats her question. She’s taller on her knees with the younger woman sitting and Lena looks up at her, all hooded eyes and lips begging to be kissed.

“G-giving it to someone else,” Lena finally says, and even before her sentence is through Kara is leaning down, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss that is perhaps better than the one in her apartment. Her hands are firm around Lena’s wrists as the woman holds her face, fingers twitching with the need to do more but Kara doesn’t let up. She only pulls back when Lena whimpers and rests her forehead against the woman. With her eyes closed, she hears skin against wet skin, and she opens her eyes to see Sam’s hand working between Lena’s legs.

It doesn’t surprise her at the very least, and the envy— _jealousy_ —she expects doesn’t make itself known. Instead she feels her arousal increase hundred fold, her breath coming out in puffs against Lena’s parted lips as she moans.

_“Fuck.”_

Kara doesn’t know who curses, but she pulls back completely and swallows as she takes in the sight. Sam is sucking on Lena’s pulse point, two fingers of her right hand working in and out of Lena’s soaked entrance. Kara licks her lips, her senses assaulted by the sight, sound, and _smell_ of the women in front of her.

“Can I kiss you?” She suddenly says. Both Lena and Sam look at her at that and she blushes. “Sam,” she clarifies. The grin on Lena’s face lets her know she is _pleased_ at the request, and Sam finally pulls away from the woman’s neck to smirk at Kara.

“Can you?” She teases, and Kara only smiles before leaning in over Lena’s shoulder to capture Sam’s lips in a heated kiss. Kara touches—there’s softness against her skin, and the pulsing under her fingertips tells her it’s Lena burning up under her. She feels Lena remove her bra and she lets it fall. Everything melts into a frantic haze—Kara moves her hands, touches, squeezes full breasts in her palms as she kisses Sam who moans against her, and there are Lena’s hands on her too; curious, hungry. Kara is on fire and so is her surroundings, and she doesn’t quite know how to think anymore as soft sounds of pleasure fill the room.

There are nails on her back all of a sudden, raking red angry lines, and Kara whimpers against Sam. Lena whimpers into her ears too, just as teeth sink into her bottom lip. There’s only fire and she succumbs, arousal in her veins and slickness on her thighs.

“I’m going to come,” Lena chokes out. Nails dig against her once more. Kara manages to pull back at that. Sam nods at her, and Kara licks her lips, cups Lena’s face in gentle hands and kisses her softly.

“Let go, Lena,” she whispers. “We’ll take care of you.”

Sam carries Lena past the edge and Kara is there to catch her; the younger woman pants and sags against the two of them in pleasure, their names on her lips. There are whispers of _I got you_ and _good girl_ and Kara thinks that fire doesn’t destroy—it keeps you warm.

“You okay?” Sam asks, and it takes a second for Kara to realize she was asking her and not Lena. The blonde nods. Sam whispers something in Lena’s ear that Kara doesn’t hear because of the pounding heartbeats in her head, but the brunette is slipping out from behind Lena. The raven-haired woman leans fully against the pillows and Kara is treated to the wonderful sight of Lena fucking Luthor spread out for her, the need not quite sated in those dark green eyes, the evidence of it abundant between her legs.

It’s a sight that almost makes her Kryptonian brain cease to function—despite the fact that she’s seen it a couple of times that morning—and when Lena bites her lip bashfully and softly whispers “kiss me, please,” she is eighty percent sure it stops working. All she could do is give in to Lena. She leans in, hands finding purchase on the pillows around the woman as she kisses her. There are praises on her tongue that melt upon contact with Lena’s own, hands on the back of her neck, her hair. Lena pulls back, just barely, and when she speaks, her breath is warm on Kara’s lips.

“Can I?” She asks as her hands dip on the waistband of Kara’s panties. Kara nods. Lena pulls back fully this time to watch the black fabric slip down her thighs, and she sucks in a harsh breath at the hungry expression on the woman’s face.

It was going to be a long day ahead. She’s definitely not complaining though.

“Hey Kara,” she hears Sam say behind her. Kara kneels up and chucks her ruined panties to the side as she looks up at the brunette, only for her to gape when she sees what the woman is holding up. “Ever used a strap-on before?”

For the life of her, Kara could only sputter unintelligible sounds as she struggles for an answer. She should really just say no, because she hasn’t, but she thinks she has an idea how to. She’s not sure why Sam is asking, but she gets her answer when she feels Lena sit up again and there’s a whisper in her ear.

“Will you use it for me?” She says, sounding almost _shy._ Kara gulps, Lena giggles. “I mean. _On_ me.”

She’s sure now that her brain isn’t fully functioning now.

“Come on, honey,” Sam says, walking to the bed. “Little miss CEO here doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Kara glances at Lena at that. The businesswoman shrugs and grins innocently at the blonde, who finally moves and stands in front of Sam. The brunette helps her put the harness on—a surprised moan leaves her lips when she pulls it snugly around her hips. Something presses against her bare sex, and when Sam pulls on the stupid purple phallus, she moans again.

“Feel good?” Sam smirks at her answering nod. She slaps Kara’s ass and the blonde glares at her, but Sam only chuckles and gets on the bed beside Lena. There’s no hesitation as she guides the younger woman to lay fully on her back, soft whispers on her ear again of _she’ll take care of you, darling,_ and Kara smiles at the two. She knows there’s trust in Lena for letting her join them in this dance of theirs, but it is so lovely to know that Sam trusts her as well. She joins the women on the bed, Kara positioning herself between Lena’s legs. The strap-on feels a little bit off, mostly because she isn’t used to it, but she doesn’t mind it so much. Not when Sam joins her and caresses the small of her back with her left hand. She looks up at her and just in time sees her lifting her free hand to her lips, but Kara’s not prepared to see her suck her fingers, the action messy, and—oh Rao, she wraps her wet hand around the fake cock between Kara’s own legs and tugs again. A groan escapes her, raw and needy, and Sam smiles as she strokes the toy with practiced ease. Kara feels delicious electricity on her clit and hungry eyes on her, and she almost forgets to breathe.

“Lena needs you,” Sam says simply, and Kara hears Lena whimper at the words. Kara opens her eyes, not realizing she’s closed them, and her glasses are useless and foggy on her nose as she looks at Lena, who seem to be writhing, watching. “Fuck her. And don’t hold back.”

Kara almost laughs at the order. Don’t hold back? Does this woman not know who she is?

Oh right. She doesn’t know. She _shouldn’t_ know _._

“I don’t want to hurt her,” Kara says anyway, but she positions herself closer to Lena. The pale woman’s skin is flushed, pink, and so is her cunt, soaked even. Kara’s lips are parted as she guides the purple cock against her entrance. Lena whimpers again.

“You won’t,” Lena says. Dark gazes of green and blue lock, and Kara nods. She pushes forward, hears more than feels the toy sink into wet tightness. Hears Lena moan her name, raspy and so _delicious._

“She’s tougher than she looks,” Sam continues. “You should know that by now.”

There’s only pleasure on Lena’s face as Kara pulls back, oh so slowly. Her breathing is shaky, heartbeat thundering in her chest. She’s so focused on keeping control, not wanting to hurt Lena, but as she leans down, her hands on the bed on either side of Lena’s head, the woman underneath her claws on her back and there are whispered words against her ear that would obsess her for years and years.

“I trust you Kara.”

And so she lets go and gives in, too. She fucks Lena like she needs her to, hard, rough thrusts that make the powerful woman scream with pleasure and Kara’s name on her tongue. She feels like a god, praised and prayed to, and she growls against Lena’s ear as the woman _begs_ for her to make her come.

“Not yet,” Sam cuts through their frenzied movements. Kara manages to tear her gaze from Lena’s beautiful, delighted features, to see Sam enjoying the sight of them—the brunette is leaning against the headboard, one hand between her legs and another on her breast. “Not yet, Kara,” she tells the blonde, and the latter stutters in her movements.

“Please,” Lena breathes out, and Sam closes her eyes. Kara watches the play of power but she continues herself, curious, hungry blue gaze torn between Sam and Lena.

“N-not yet, Lena,” Sam repeats. Kara barely notices the spike in her heartbeat, the small whimper that escapes, but as she focuses on Sam she watches her quiver in pleasure. Kara manages a small laugh, and when hazel eyes meet hers, Sam laughs too, shakily, and she winks as she pulls her fingers out of her cunt and _sucks._

Kara reacts with a particularly hard thrust, one that leaves indentations of nails on her back with Lena’s own response at the action.

“Kara, _please,_ ” Lena whimpers again. “Sam. Fuck— _oh!_ ”

She feels the woman underneath her tremble too, and Kara smiles with fondness and pride as she watches her fall apart, all delectable moans and graceful beauty. There’s movement in the room as she slows down and waits for Lena come down from her high.

“Get off her, Kara,” Sam says coolly. Kara blinks and looks longingly at the pleased woman under her before she does so. Before she could ask, Sam is taking Lena’s hands in hers, and suddenly there is a maroon silk tie around her wrists.

Lena whines. “But Sam—”

“Quiet, love,” the woman cuts in. Kara watches Sam tie up Lena, the CEO only watching without as much as a whimper, before the brunette fastens her to the headboard. She nods to herself, pleased, before she beckons Kara closer. The blonde is only mildly confused; Lena is tied up on the head of the bed, just right beside them, trying to get out of her binds.

“I was a...girl scout,” Sam says as a way of explaining, but before Kara could ask for more clarification, she’s being pulled in another hungry kiss.

“Gotta teach my boss here that she can’t always get what she wants,” she murmurs as she takes Kara’s hand in hers. “Not when she specifically gave _us_ control.” Kara groans when she feels hot wetness, and it takes her a second to realize that she’s moving on her own accord, fingers teasing Sam’s entrance as the woman surrenders to her, too. Sam moans Kara’s name—and she had to admit, it’s close to being the hottest thing she’s heard, next to Lena moaning her name.

Maybe a tie. She’ll need more data.

She moves to slip a finger inside Sam but she’s stopped. The brunette instead winks at her and kneels on all fours, her ass flush against Kara’s front that the dildo is against her cheeks, and when Kara looks up beside them, she sees Lena staring with arousal and hunger in her eyes. The CEO has front row seats to a show anyone would probably die to see, and for a moment, Kara almost feels sorry for her. _Almost._

Sam looks back at Kara. “Come on,” she says, smirking. Kara groans when she presses against the toy. “Let’s see if you’re as good as Lena made it sound like.”

Kara takes that as a challenge. Her own climax is just around the corner, but she pushes the need aside as she holds Sam’s hip with her left hand and guides the purple cock against her entrance, like she did earlier, and without much preamble she slams in. She revels in Sam’s answering moan and takes off thrusting. She’s always been a fast learner after all. She watches the way the plastic shaft moves in and out, shiny with Sam’s juices every time, and finds herself holding on tightly to the woman’s hips.

“Harder, Kara,” Sam hisses. She sees the woman clutch the maroon fabrics underneath them and Kara almost scoffs. “Fuck. _Harder,_ Kara _._ I’m not going to break.”

“No, Sam,” Kara huffs. Sam is definitely going to break if the heroine goes any harder, and she’d really rather not hurt her, and more importantly, _not_ have her secret identity be given away like this. Sam growls in response and Kara hears her suck a breath, presumably to tell her to go harder again, but before she could speak the blonde is grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up, hard enough that the brunette groans. Sam’s back arches as she’s drawn up and flush against Kara’s front. An apology is on Kara’s lips but the brunette only moans in pleasure so she keeps quiet, instead adds the littlest of force into her thrusts. Sam moans again, delightfully, her, full tits bouncing for Lena’s greedy eyes to feast on. Kara huffs to herself as she finds herself finally giving in to Sam too, giving her _harder_ and _faster._

Louder moans fill the room, and not only Sam’s; when Kara flicks her gaze to Lena she sees the woman squirming, rubbing her thighs against each other in an attempt to satisfy her own desires. She hears her mutter in a foreign language—Gaelic, Kara thinks, and she imagines for a moment how Kryptonese pleas would sound on their lips. It makes Kara double over, right hand tightening around dark hair, left moving up to grope a full breast. She latches lips on Sam’s neck, sucking hard enough to mark, and she feels the woman tremble against her.

“ _Yes,”_ Sam moans. “I’m close.” Kara heaves a breath; she’s close too. The way Lena is looking at them is almost enough to bring her to climax but she grits her teeth and slips the hand on Sam’s breast lower. She brushes over her clit, and seconds later the woman is screaming Kara’s name. The blonde thrusts a few more times before she’s coming too, a whimper of Sam and Lena’s names on her lips. When Kara lets go of her hair, Sam collapses on her elbows and knees, trembling. Kara drapes herself over her for a few moments as she tries to catch her breath. There’s a praise on Sam’s laughter, lost in her gasps for air, but Kara understands and she smiles.

They both look up when they realize Lena is panting too. Kara pulls out of Sam and removes the strap-on—with much more difficulty than she’d like to admit—and they sit on either side of Lena on the bed.

“Did you just come?” Sam asks. There’s no judgement in her voice, just curiosity. Lena blushes darkly and tries to look away but Sam takes her chin in her hand and she smiles fondly. “Don’t be shy, Lena. It’s hot.”

“Yeah,” Kara finds herself agreeing, and she shrugs when the two look at her. Sam just chuckles as she removes Lena’s bindings. Kara places her hand on Lena’s belly, the woman’s arching to her touch when she did so. She trails her hand lower and brushes her fingers against the woman’s clit, watches as Sam claims her lips in a kiss.

Lena moans. It’s so addicting, and so is the warm tightness around Kara’s fingers, Sam’s hands on Lena’s breasts, their combined touch on Lena’s skin, their lips on every curve and corner of her body. Lena the center of their attention again. Kara thrusts two fingers in and out of her core as Sam worships her breasts, kissing and licking over the marks Kara left herself. When Lena comes, Sam is quick to clean her up with her tongue against her sex. Kara whispers assurances and sweet words on Lena’s ear and Lena comes, again, and again.

She passes out, some time after. Kara licks her lips but Sam pulls her to a kiss and they savor the taste that is Lena on their tongues. After some time they pull away and wordlessly claim their places on either side of the sleeping Lena. Kara pulls the sheets over them. Sam rests her head against Lena’s shoulder. Kara watches them, her head in her hand as she leaned on her elbow, her other hand tracing shapes on the back of Sam’s hand on a pale stomach. The Kryptonian is lulled to almost sleep with the steady heartbeats of her companions.

They lay in quiet stillness for a few moments, or minutes, until Sam speaks. “You’ll stay the night, right?”

Kara looks at Sam at that. She seems sleepy too, and the blonde smiles.

“Just for a bit.”

The brunette rolls her eyes. “You can’t leave. We’re still having dinner when the lady awakes.” Sam pulls Kara’s hand and threads their fingers over the pale stomach. Lena stirs slightly and curls up to the warmth around her.

“Stay, darling,” Lena mumbles. Sam chuckles and tilts her head.

“You heard her.”

Kara smiles again. There’s still fire inside her, but not the kind that she feels the need to quell. It’s the kind that warms, like the hearth on a cold winter night, the kind that begs to be taken care of with tenderness. She welcomes it fully and sinks into the embrace she’s offered.

“I’ll stay.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, and some time after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for @Alex_Frey - hope you enjoy it! For everyone else, I hope this suffices as an end to this little tale that admittedly grew bigger than I expected, since it was only supposed to be a one-shot. There's much to explore about this relationship, but I hope the fluff, feels, and filth in this one pleases some of you. I'm sorry if I didn't manage to put in some requests; I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading in advance! :)

The first thing Kara notices when she wakes up is two distant heartbeats, barring her own. There’s silence outside, for the most part; the never-ceasing buzz of the life outside of her own apartment is not echoing in her head for once. She groans and remembers where she is, finally, when she blinks open her eyes and notices she’s naked and wrapped around maroon sheets.

Lena’s place.

She’s hit with the onslaught of memories of the day before, the lovely festivities she had participated in. She blushes furiously. She is the first to admit she had never imagined such fantasies coming true—although, her fantasies featuring Lena had run longer than her ones with Sam, not that she’d ever, _ever_ let them know that. There’s an ache in her bones that she usually attributes to getting beat up by alien mercenaries—though she _did_ sneak out for a half an hour because of a call from Alex and the DEO, who thankfully didn’t ask further when she says she had to go back when everything’s done—but this time, the cause of such ache burns embarrassment on her cheeks.

“Oh great, you’re awake,” Kara hears, and she looks to the direction of the voice to see Lena in a white fluffy bathrobe, her hair damp over her shoulder. She doesn’t have make-up on, just a warm smile on her face. Kara sits up, keeping the sheets around her chest. She doesn’t miss the way Lena’s smile widens—a dimple makes itself known on her right cheek—and her gaze drops momentarily before returning to meet Kara’s. “I had my assistant get you clothes,” she says as she walks in, and she deposits a paper bag on the foot of the bed. “You know where the shower is. A new set of toiletries and towels are out for you. When you’re done, Sam and I await with breakfast.”

Lena leaves with a wink. Kara shakes her head when she checks her phone and realizes she has less than an hour to get ready, including breakfast with the two women—she realizes she’s hungry, too. She could always fly out back home, shower, then fly to CatCo, but she’s grateful of Lena’s forethought. She rolls out of bed with a yawn and pads to the bathroom. Not distracted this time, she fully delves into awe as she looks around—it’s probably even bigger than Kara’s own bedroom.

She stares at herself on the sink mirror. She full on _panics_ when she realizes her glasses aren’t on her face, and she speeds her way back to the bedroom to find them on the bedside table. Crap. Lena saw her, probably Sam too, without her glasses.

 _Oh Rao._ She is going to be in big trouble.

She pushes the problem aside and returns to the mirror to find that her hair is messy. Her neck and shoulders have remnants of marks from Sam, and Kara wonders just _how_ she managed to leave them without breaking something. Sighing, she steps into the walk-in shower that’s spacious enough it could fit more than three people—she knows, because when Lena decided to freshen up last night, Sam and Kara joined her, shockingly from the blonde’s suggestion, and there was still _so much space_ left. She stares at the various knobs and manages to turn the double rain shower on. She lets the water wash away the sleep and ache in her bones.

Getting out, she takes the towel set out for her and pats herself dry. She looks into the paper bag and laughs as she takes out the clothes one by one: three button-up shirts and two pairs of pants for her to choose from. Matching pairs of underwear of dark red, white, and black colors, probably for her to choose what she’s in the mood to wear, too. All brand new, if the tags are any indication, but the prices are slashed off. She bets they’re expensive. Kara decides on the black underwear and shrugs on the pale blue shirt, then tucks it under the dark navy pants. Her belt is in the paper bag too. She loops it around her waist and finds her shoes tucked neatly under the bed. After putting them on, she slides on her glasses and brushes her damp hair to let it dry loosely. She bites her lip, wondering where her clothes from yesterday are, and just how long her companions have already been awake.

“Lena?” She calls out as she steps out of the bedroom. She makes her way to the dining room—after making a wrong turn and ending up in what seems like an entertainment area—and waves at the pair she finds. Lena is seated on the dinner table, reading on her tablet, and Sam seems to be cooking, though she’s already dressed in her work attire.

“Morning, sunshine,” Sam greets, a smile on her face. The brunette turns off the electric stove and puts a stack of pancakes on the table. She reaches for the pancake syrup too, and takes a can of what looked like whipped cream from the fridge, then sets them on the table as well.

“Hey Kara,” Lena greets too, and gestures to the table. “I figured you’d want compensation for the breakfast I stole you from, so.” Kara blushes at the memory of the day before. She’s forgotten if she actually put the forgotten breakfast in her fridge, and she wonders briefly if she already has a colony of ants in her apartment.

“Courtesy of me,” Sam adds, breaking her little reverie. Lena rolls her eyes.

“Right. Courtesy of Miss Arias here,” she laughs. Kara’s stomach rumbles loudly. The two chief officers share a laugh, much to Kara’s indignation, but she walks to the table anyway.

“Where are, um, my clothes?” She asks as she sits. She hesitates but takes a triple stack of pancakes. She slathers butter and syrup over them, ignoring Lena’s sound of protest.

“I had them washed, I hope you don’t mind,” Lena says. She puts down her tablet and pours Kara a glass of orange juice. Kara thanks her through a mouthful of pancakes. “I can have them dropped off at CatCo later today.”

Kara nods as she cuts another piece of her pancake stack and looks up when Lena huffs.

“I can’t believe you two are already dressed,” the CEO says, and Kara laughs when she realizes the younger woman is _pouting._

“Yes,” Sam says as she places a two bowls of fruit on the table. Kara eyes one and the brunette pushes it to her direction with a grin. “Add some dash of nutrition to your pile of sugar. And yes, Lena, some of us have to work, unfortunately.”

Lena leans back against her seat, crosses her arms like a petulant child, and glares at Sam. “Skip.”

Sam chuckles as she picks up a piece of strawberry and bites it. “I can’t skip. I have meetings this morning, some of which are _very_ important.” There’s a challenge in her voice as she looks at Lena, and when the dark-haired woman relents, she glances to Kara for support. The blonde’s eyes widen at Lena’s expectant gaze. She pauses mid-chew and swallows hurriedly.

“I can’t,” Kara sighs. “Snapper will kill me. The deadline for my article is later in the afternoon, so...” She shrugs then shoves a mouthful of fruits in her mouth just so she doesn’t say anything. Lena doesn’t look pleased.

“What’s the point of owning both your companies when I can’t steal you when I want to?” She grumbles. She steals a slice of banana from Kara’s fruit bowl. The reporter just smiles and lets her as she continues to bulldoze through her pancakes.

“Is that why you hired me and bought CatCo?” Sam asks. There’s a knowing smile on her lips. Lena grins innocently at her then drags her gaze to Kara.

“No,” Lena drawls in a way that clearly said otherwise. The blonde blushes hotly, finding herself at the center of attention. She finishes her pancakes with an ungraceful flourish and downs her glass of juice in one go.

Sam looks mildly impressed at the feat. Kara just fidgets, adjusts her glasses, then fidgets some more. “I, um, I should go,” she says, then stands quickly. “Thanks for breakfast!”

“Wait,” Sam says as she stands too, and a few seconds later a paper bag is shoved into Kara’s hands. The reporter looks at it, confused.

“What is this...?”

Sam shrugs as she pours coffee into a tumbler. Kara wonders just how often she’s been here. Clearly, enough to be comfortable with everything. “It’s food, leftovers from last night. Still good though.” Sam picks up a paper bag of her own and walks to Lena, who’s laughing.

“You’re such a mom,” the raven-haired woman says, but her smile turns fond when Sam presses a kiss on her cheek.

“Hush. We have to go,” Sam says as she squeezes Lena’s shoulder. Kara feels a tinge of jealousy at the display but she looks away. She feels like a spectator again, a third party brought into this relationship.

“Come on, Kara,” the brunette tells her. “Steal a kiss then we’ll go, I can drop you off wherever.”

Kara opens her mouth to speak as Sam busies herself with readying her things by the hallway, but Lena is suddenly standing beside her. Kara almost jumps, especially when she feels lips on her cheek, but she just looks at Lena with wide eyes. Lena is smiling at her.

“Go save the day, Miss Danvers,” she whispers, and Kara pales. Oh no. Oh no, does she know? _Crap_ , Kara should have been more careful. She stammers on words, not really knowing what to say, but Lena continues. “A story at time, right?”

The reporter swallows thickly and manages an awkward laugh. There’s a knowing look in Lena’s green eyes that tells Kara she’s in deep shit, and the blonde knows she should face it now before she leaves or things might get worse, but then Sam is calling for her.

“Kara honey, make out with Lena later!”

Kara flushes at that and she adjusts her glasses again. “Right. A s-story at a time,” she echoes, and she hopes her stutter isn’t audible, because she definitely feels the words get stuck in her throat. “Um. See you later, Lena.”

She hurriedly follows Sam but there’s consciousness in her every step to make sure she stays on human speed, but she almost stumbles into the brunette when she hears Lena’s whispered appreciation of her ass.

Sam is grinning when she walks into the elevator but Kara just stands, a little awkwardly.

“So,” the CFO starts, and Kara resigns herself to the conversation. “Last night was fun.”

Kara almost snorts. _Fun_ was one way to put it. She has a few choice words, most of them not in English, but she nods, her eyes focused on the shiny finish of the elevator doors.

“Yeah... Yeah it was,” Kara murmurs. She isn’t quite sure what else to say, and she’s glad Sam doesn’t continue. The woman leads her to a floor where her black SUV is parked. They get in wordlessly, Kara only speaking when she tells her she’s off to CatCo, and they’re well in traffic before Sam speaks again.

“It isn’t the first and the last time, is it?” She asks. Kara glances at her before she looks out into the window. The city is bustling already but when she listens in, she confirms no trouble is afoot, for now. Kara swallows and thinks about the question. Now that everyone’s decent and she doesn’t have human desires clouding her thought process, she’s able to think more clearly. However, she wonders if it’s her _human desires_ that support her answer.

“Well. I hope not,” she murmurs, more to herself. She hears Sam hum but she doesn’t say anything for a few moments.

“You like Lena, don’t you?” Sam asks. Her voice is soft and Kara almost misses it if it weren’t for her super hearing. Her heart skips, races in her chest like a secret has just been uncovered, and she blushes furiously as she stutters through an answer.

“Of- of course I like her,” she reasons. A huff of air escapes her while she struggles for an excuse. “She’s... She’s nice. A very good person and I—”

“You know what I’m talking about,” the brunette cuts in with a chuckle. She glances at Kara with a small smile and pauses, like she’s searching for the right words to say. “You probably hate it that I was around yesterday.”

Kara wonders if she’s _that_ obvious about liking Lena. Or if Sam knows something she doesn’t. Sure, she likes Lena, more than she’d care to admit, but that’s only because Lena is a great friend and anyone who had her as a friend would know she is special. But Sam, as she gets to know her more, is a great friend too; and though the two women aren’t quite on the same level yet for Kara, the idea that Sam thinks Kara must hate the fact that she’s around doesn’t sit quite well with her. Not when she saw how important Sam is for Lena—that she knows as much.

“I don’t— _No,_ ” Kara says. There’s firmness in her voice that she hopes convinces Sam. She lets out a long breath and runs her hand through her hair. “It’s... I don’t know. It’s- It’s complicated, and I...” She trails off, and unable to say something else, huffs in frustration. She needs time to think about it, to think about Lena and Sam and _Lena and Sam._ “All I know is I enjoyed last night,” she settles with. “Far more than I’d... Like to admit. And that- that includes, you know. You.” A dark blush settles on her cheeks at her admission and she looks out the window again. She hears Sam chuckle.

“I like Lena too, Kara,” Sam confesses. She feels the woman glance at the corner of her eye and hears her shrug, her soft hair brushing lightly against her shoulders. “If it makes you feel better, she just sees me as...a friend, with benefits, and I’m fine with that. As long as I get to be there for her, I’m fine with it.” They stop at a traffic light and Sam looks at Kara fully. When the blonde chances a look at her, she thinks there’s a wistful glint in her hazel eyes, and Kara swallows. She wonders if the same look is in hers. “And if she wants you to be there for her as well, I’m fine with that too.”

There’s a long pause, one that makes Kara squirm on her seat with the way the brunette looks at her, but Sam manages to continue. “And that’s why, like I said, I want to know you better.” The brunette looks ahead and lets out a long sigh. “For Lena’s benefit, and... My own. I trust Lena. I want to see what she sees in you. I mean, aside from the obvious.”

Sam throws her a look, a _smirk,_ and Kara’s thrown off for a moment at how quickly her emotions shift from something heavy and sentimental to downright playful. She doesn’t find the words to say to that but she nods, slowly and hesitantly, and Sam hums in acknowledgement. The rest of the ride is quiet. Before she knows it, Sam is pulling up at the CatCo building.

“Here we are,” Sam announces. Before she unlocks the doors, she lets out another sigh then glances at Kara. “Listen. I hope you don’t take anything I said the wrong way.” Sam clenches her fists on the wheel and Kara shifts on her seat. When she meets Sam’s eyes, there’s a fire in them that reminds her of the hearth yet again. “We both know that Lena is... Special. So I’m asking you to... Think about it.” The woman sighs. There’s passion in her every word, but they’re carefully spoken so as not to scare Kara away, and the blonde appreciates the concern in them. “I don’t want you to go into this without thinking about _everything_ and ending up hurting her—”

“I don’t want to hurt her,” Kara says softly, quickly. She swallows the lump in her throat and tells herself to loosen her grip on the car door or she’ll end up ripping it off. “I don’t want to hurt either of you,” she adds, and she hopes Sam hears it because she doesn’t think she can find the courage in herself to say it again, not when everything seems rushed and uncertain. She almost jumps when she hears the doors unlock.

“Good,” Sam simply, and when Kara glances at her, there’s still fire in her eyes but a warm smile on her lips. “If you’re not busy, join us for dinner tonight?” Before Kara could turn it down, Sam’s raising an index finger. “No funny business though, I mean it, because Ruby will be there, but I can promise pizza.”

Kara chuckles. “That’s bribery. But I’ll think about it.”

Sam smirks this time. “You do know that Lena’s not going to take no for an answer, right?”

Kara laughs and shakes her head. No, Lena wouldn’t. She relents at Sam’s offer and gets out of the car with a wave to the CFO, then heads to work.

She sees Snapper first thing, already glaring at a pile of paper, and as if sensing her, looks up with squinted eyes. Much to her surprise, her editor doesn’t say anything, just glares at her and mutters to himself. Kara wonders if this is the power of Lena Luthor over people, and briefly imagines just _what_ she told him. She takes her laptop from her locker and works to catch up on her deadline, distracting herself enough from her and Sam’s conversation earlier.

There are two emergencies she deals with in between her shift; a bank robbery she handles in fifteen minutes—when will the bad guys ever learn that she’s bulletproof?—and a rogue alien that took an hour of her time. Alex asks her how she’s feeling once they had the alien in custody, and Kara stumbles through words before saying that she’s _fine, perfect, dandy, just gotta go back to work._ And she does, shortly, and despite her distractions, she finishes the article an hour before her deadline. She submits it to Snapper, gets coffee, and returns to find a paper bag of her clothes from the day before, plus the new clothes Lena had gotten for her, and her article screaming bloody murder atop her desk, scribbled with red revisions from her editor. She quickly texts Lena that she got her clothes back then breezes through Snapper’s comments, and when she’s finally done and Snapper is satisfied with it, there are two texts on her phone.

One is from an unknown number, who gives her an address. Kara saves it when she reads _Sam A._ signed at the end of it.

The other is from Lena.

_Ignore Sam. I’m having you picked up. Don’t work too late._

Kara smiles at the text. There’s a parking slot number to where Frank, Lena’s driver, would be waiting. Checking the time, she sees it’s almost seven in the evening, so she packs up. She waves goodbye to Eve and James then leaves.

She finds Frank, a tall bulky man in a suit that could pass him off as a Man in Black, waiting patiently against the parked black sedan. Kara greets him and the man smiles politely, opening the door for her. She gets in and thanks him, and once inside the car, Kara lets out a sigh.

She’ll admit to feeling nervous. Now that she’s alone with her thoughts, she’s brought back to the conversation she had with Sam. She was supposed to think about things, with _rationality_ and _logic,_ things that seem to fly over her head when the two women are around, yet here she is, on a car to have dinner with them. And she tries to think about what Sam said, really tries, but all she can think of are Lena’s satisfied sighs and Sam’s pleased hums.

She resigns herself to her doom.

The car pulls up to the driveway of a nice-looking house. It’s big but doesn’t feel imposing, like one you’ll find in the suburbs, and Kara remembers the Danvers home back in Midvale. There’s light on in the living room and Kara hears laughter, identifies _Sam_ and _Lena_ among the voices. She jumps up a bit when the door is opened for her. Frank smiles at her and when she gets out of the car, the driver wishes him a good evening before returning to the car and leaving. Kara looks around nervously and walks to the door but before she could knock, she’s greeted by a grinning Lena.

“You made it!”

Kara chuckles awkwardly. Yes, she did. “Hi.”

She’s ushered into the living room, where there are three open boxes of pizza—classic Hawaiian (“tell me you support the pineapple-on-pizza movement or get out,” Sam warned, and Kara just nodded because _hey, it’s food),_ meat lovers, (“Ruby’s favorite,” Lena added) and lobster and spinach (“blame Lena,” Sam had said with a scrunch of her nose)—a bottle of wine, and a bottle of soda. She’s introduced to thirteen-year-old Ruby, Sam’s daughter, and they high five as Kara sits on the floor upon the agreement that yes, meat lovers is the best pizza flavor there is.

They share light conversation over dinner, which is mostly Ruby talking about her classes and the three women listening to her fondly. Lena would throw in self-deprecating jokes about her own Luthor childhood and share a laugh about it.

They ask Kara about her day, too, and though Alex usually asks her the same when they would have dinner together—she had Maggie now, not that she was complaining about having to share her time with her sister—it felt different with _Sam and Lena_ asking and looking at her like her next words meant the world to them. She tells them about her approved article, how nice Frank is, and when dinner is over Sam busts out three different flavors of ice cream, much to Kara’s and Ruby’s delight.

“Where do you put all that you eat?” Lena says with an envious drawl as Kara shoves a spoonful of cookies and cream-flavored ice cream in her mouth.

“Exercise,” Kara shoots back. Lena snorts ungracefully and Sam glares at both of them.

They’re almost done with a pint when Kara’s phone rings with a call from Alex. The blonde winces as she tries to think of an excuse.

“Emergency?” Lena asks. Kara looks up at her with a bite of her lip and nods. “That’s alright. We’ll walk you out. Frank should be parked outside.”

“It’s fine,” Kara says as she gets up, but Lena and Sam stand as well and lead her to the doorway.

“This was nice,” the blonde admits as she lingers by the door. Lena smiles and nods, but it’s Sam who reaches out and squeezes her hand.

“Get home safe, Kara.”

The reporter clears her throat and nods. “Right. Good night you two.” Kara waves and makes her way to where Frank is supposedly parked, but when the door closes, she sprints to the nearest bush and flies off to the DEO.

It wasn’t the last dinner she has with Sam and Lena, or with Sam and Lena and Ruby. It wasn’t the last dinner she runs off from, too, with some excuse of an emergency or another. The two women let her leave each time, always with a squeeze of the hand, a good night, or when she’s feeling lucky, a kiss on the cheek.

She wonders, often, what Sam and Lena do when she leaves, especially when she leaves them at Lena’s place. She can’t shake the discomfort at the uncertainty, so one night, while it was just the three of them at Lena’s apartment, enjoying pasta that Sam has cooked, she finds the courage to ask.

It’s Lena who smiles and shrugs before telling her that Sam goes home and she goes to sleep, at least after two glasses of wine and at least three signed contracts.

Sam adds that when they’re at her place, they’d watch some movie until Ruby falls asleep, and then Lena would go home.

And Kara knows they’re telling the truth; their heartbeats told her so, but also the sincerity in their eyes, the trust in them, and she feels like she could build her world back up from the rubble left of Krypton with just the sheer faith she has on them. Kara is assured with a kiss on both her cheeks that left her blushing. She still doesn’t quite know what _this_ made them, but when she goes home with a kiss from Lena before she walks into the elevator and a kiss from Sam when she drops her off at her apartment, she figures they don’t need the restriction of a label when they could enjoy what it is they have.

And they enjoy it. So much so.

The next time Kara is invited, it’s not for dinner. Sam tells her that Lena had a terrible few days at work and some help would be appreciated. Kara thinks back to her unreturned calls and invites for brunch, Jess telling her _Miss Luthor is busy at the moment_ far more times than she could count—she figured as much, but _terrible few days_ sounded like an emergency and she tells Alex that as much as possible, she’s only to be contacted when there’s grave danger.

She ends the call without waiting for Alex’s reply and flies out to Lena’s building. The guard greets her—she’s been over enough times—and she’s let up on her own considering Lena had given her a key.

She hears soft whimpers before the elevator doors to the penthouse even open. Senses on high alert, she almost has a heart attack when she’s greeted with a sight that had her panties drenched in two seconds.

From where she stands, she’s given a magnificent view—Sam is sitting on the couch, her legs spread, her head thrown back that she could see every bob of her throat. She’s only wearing a bra and, from what she can see, black suede pumps.

Between her legs is a kneeling Lena, her back to Kara. Sam’s hands are buried in black hair, and the reporter bites back a moan when she realizes Lena is fully naked. Her hands are tied on her back with what seems like makeshift binds of fabric.

“Miss Danvers,” Sam greets with a hum. “Nice of you to finally join us.”

Kara lets out a shaky breath, and when she refills her lungs the smell of the two women’s arousal hits her square on the jaw. She curses under her breath. She sees Lena move her head to the side and Kara catches a glance of dark, hungry eyes. Her knees almost buckle, unprepared for that greeting, and she stands still where she entered, unable and unwilling to move, blue eyes turning darker with every second she stares at the pair.

“Sorry. She couldn’t, _oh,_ couldn’t wait,” Sam whimpers. Kara hears a hitch in her breathing, feels one in her own as she hears Sam’s next words.

“Make me come, Lena,” she whispers to the woman on her knees as hands lift her dark hair in a ponytail and _tugs_. Kara hears every movement of Lena’s tongue and she blushes hotly, able to imagine every stroke on her own core. She sees the tension on Lena’s back, the clenching of her fists, before it’s overlapped with the olive of Sam’s leg as she places it over Lena’s shoulder.

Then the brunette is screaming; Lena laps up her pleasure until Sam sighs in satisfaction.

“Good girl,” Sam whispers to Lena, who smacks her lips. Kara hears Sam ask the CEO if she wants to stay and when she nods, Sam gets up. The brunette is smirking as she walks to the kitchen, all grace and power in her nakedness and her heels. Kara doesn’t hide the way she leers, though there’s still a faint blush on her own cheeks.

“Want something to drink, Kara?” Sam says, and Kara finally notices she’s sipping on a glass of water. The reporter blinks in confusion as she finally moves, walking to the dinner table but glancing over at the woman still kneeling on the living room.

“B-but Lena...” She trails off, not really knowing what to say.

“Oh, let her, she’s fine.” Sam purses her lips as she pours herself another half-full glass of water. She looks over at Lena too; the raven-haired woman is still on her knees on the floor, facing the couch with her back to the two of them, but she’s not moving. “Like I said, she had a terrible couple of days at work. This is the culmination of that.” Kara drags her worried gaze from Lena to Sam.

“What does that mean?” Kara asks, confused. The most she knows is none of them had sex with each other. What she’s getting is that Lena is frustrated. She voices her theory.

“Yes and no. I mean, I am, too, aren’t you?” Sam laughs when Kara blushes again. “God, you’re so adorable. But. Tonight’s... Mostly about Lena,” she clarifies with a lift of her eyebrows.

She remembers what Lena said about control and her favorite part of it. Connecting the dots, Kara lets out a soft sound of realization and nods.

“Okay, good, but a very important thing first. Come with me.” Sam leaves her glass on the table and walks back to Lena. Kara follows her, bites her lip when Lena looks up at them. Her lips and chin are shiny with Sam’s arousal, and there’s actual need and hunger in her eyes that Kara is so ready to give her what she wants.

Sam removes her binds, lifting it up for Kara to see. The blonde was right, they were panties, but she doesn’t ask whom they belong to. Casually, Sam removes her bra too, and Kara bites back yet another moan.

“Let’s go, love,” the brunette murmurs as she guides Lena to her feet. The pale woman is as naked as the day she was born and Kara licks her lips absently, eyes taking in every curve of her body. The CEO greets her with a dark blush on her cheeks. Kara feels the need to kiss her, taste Sam on her lips and tongue.

 “Bedroom then?” Sam asks the two, and at their nods, the woman leads the way, the raven-haired woman trailing behind them.

“So this might be a surprise,” Sam says as they walk to the bedroom. Kara raises her eyebrows curiously. She could hear the nervous drumming of Lena’s heartbeat behind her. “And trust us when we say we mean absolutely _nothing_ sinister by it.”

There are red flags waving in front of her at those words, but Kara doesn’t say anything. She lets Sam guide her to the bedroom but when they reach the door, Sam stops.

“Do you trust us, Kara?” She asks. The blonde’s curiosity is getting the best of her, but it’s with sincerity that she says _yes,_ because she does.

Somehow, between all their brunches, dinners, and both expected and unexpected office and home visits, Kara had learned to trust them with all she is, had decided to put her faith in them like they could bring Krypton, her home, back to life at their mere words.

The brunette opens the door gestures for her to walk into the bedroom. Lena follows, then Sam, but instead of closing the door, they share a glance, then the taller woman is pressing a switch on the wall.

The light in the room is replaced by a red glow. Kara’s heart drops to her stomach and she whirls around to look at the two. Instead of the evil look she expects on their expressions, there’s only worry on Sam and Lena’s faces and despite Alex’s voice in her head telling her to _run,_ Kara gives them the benefit of the doubt. She trusts them, after all.

“What is this?” Kara asks, and she’s glad her voice remained firm.

“Red sun lamp,” Lena says softly. “It imitates the rays emitted by a red star.”

Kara clenches her jaw, then her fists. So they know. She doesn’t feel any different yet, but she knows that if Lena is right, she can’t fly her way through the roof if something goes awry.

“How did you know?” She asks through gritted teeth. Her nostrils flare when Sam giggles.

“Well. The glasses don’t really help much, darling,” she answers softly.

“And all the emergencies,” Lena pitches in. “Although, I would’ve bought it if you were a paramedic...”

Kara groans. She wanted to believe that they were just very understanding people. Then again, it takes a different kind of understanding to know she’s Supergirl and react _this_ way.

 _Rao._ Alex is going to break her bones one by one.

“Relax, Kara,” Sam murmurs. She walks to the blonde with a bite of her lip, but stays a good few inches away. “We’re not going to do anything that isn’t remotely pleasurable. Trust us. The sun lamp is installed so you don’t have to hold back so much.” Sam smiles faintly at that. “If you’re not comfortable, we can turn it off, or you can walk out of here right now.”

Kara hears Lena hold back her breath at that. How can they expect her to walk out they were so, so distracting? It takes the heroine a second or two before she relents, sighing.

“Sorry. I just—” Kara sighs again, then huffs. “This isn’t how I was planning to tell both of you.”

There’s an apology on her tongue, one she’s half-prepared for, because she knew she had to tell them sooner or later and she couldn’t bear lying to them anymore, but any thought she has melts away when soft hands rest on her cheeks.

“No need to apologize,” Sam assures. There are soft lips on hers, only for a moment. “So. You’re okay with this?”

Kara nods halfway and bites her lip. “Why?”

Sam glances at Lena at that. The raven-haired woman is by the door. She closes it behind her, then walks up to the pair.

“Because I’m selfish and needy, and also very horny,” Lena answers on Sam’s behalf.  She’s grinning as she stands beside Sam and reaches for Kara’s hand. She threads their fingers together and the smile the CEO offers the heroine is both warm and playful at the same time. “And letting you take control is so much easier when you’re not struggling with your own, isn’t it?”

Kara stares, then could only nod and laugh softly. She feels human, _human,_ and understood, and bathed in the red glow of the room everything is on fire and she is warm.

Sam pulls the blonde into a kiss that sets her alight all over again. Lena, supposed to be the center of attention, doesn’t seem to mind, instead slides her hand between the two and manages to get her belt off, then tugs on Kara’s chosen dress shirt out of her pants. The brunette pulls back from the kiss with a gasp, and it’s with feverish hands that they strip the blonde of her clothes to keep up with Sam and Lena’s nakedness.

Sam takes Lena’s hand and guides her to the bed. Kara watches, her heart that felt more human now more than ever racing against her chest. The brunette sits on Lena’s right and kisses her. Kara could still hear the faint clashing of teeth and the little moans but she’s captivated, most of all, by the way Sam’s tanned fingers sink into the pale, supple mounds of Lena’s breasts. She drags her gaze up and watches as Sam’s lips work down the younger woman’s neck.  

“Don’t just watch, Kara,” Lena breathes out, before her words melt into a moan as Sam sucks on her right nipple. Lena’s back arches, presses more of her breast towards Sam’s hungry mouth. Kara gets on the bed and settles on Lena’s left, watches as white teeth tug on the pink bud, and she meets Lena’s dark gaze with a curious smile.

“You like that?” Kara asks, voice raspy.

“Very much,” Lena replies with a moan. Kara licks her lips, then she’s cupping pale cheeks to pull the raven-haired woman into a kiss. It’s soft and tentative at first as Kara finds her steps in this dance once more. She pulls back when Lena moans, and Kara looks at Sam to see she’s leaving a rather lovely mark on the CEO’s breast.

“Territorial,” Kara muses. Sam smirks, then she’s planting an open-mouthed kiss on Lena’s breast again, right over the mark.

“You’re so beautiful, Lena,” Sam whispers, almost reverently, and the whimper that escapes the younger woman tears Kara’s gaze from her breast to her pleasured face. Kara bites her lip curiously; there’s much to know, still, about the two of them, and with her secret out of the way she knows there’s much for them to learn about her, too.

By Rao is she going to learn everything, tell everything.

“So beautiful,” Kara repeats, and Lena looks at her like she put the stars in the sky. Kara places a hand over her belly, brushing against Sam’s own, before she lifts it to cup a full breast and squeezes. Lena moans at the motion then bites her lip.

“Don’t hold back, love,” Kara whispers, and if Lena is surprised by the term of endearment, she doesn’t say anything, just lets loose a moan as the blonde moves lower, lips latching on a pale neck and kissing, sucking, mirroring Sam’s motions as the two work to make Lena a whimpering, panting mess with nothing but nips and bites.

Kara is leaving a mark on the underside of Lena’s breast—the third one for her side—when there’s a hand on her right one resting on Lena’s trembling thigh. She looks up and sees Sam biting her lip, and she lets Sam guide her hand to between Lena’s legs. Kara moves up and captures the CEO’s lips in a kiss just in time to swallow her moans and quiet her own as the reporter’s digits are met with copious arousal.

“You’re so wet,” Kara murmurs against her lips. Sam retracts their joined hands and Kara pulls away from the kiss just in time to see the brunette pulling Kara’s fingers to her mouth. A wanton moan rips from the heroine’s lips as Sam sucks her fingers clean, the motion burning both the image behind Kara’s eyelids and searing pleasure into every nerve in her body.

“Rao,” Kara whimpers, breathed knocked out of her. Sam rolls her tongue around her digits before completely pulling away, leaving Kara’s hand mid-air and trembling.

“You taste divine, Lena,” Sam whispers. There’s a ragged breath from _someone_ but Kara couldn’t figure out from whom; it might be her, after all.

“Touch me,” Lena rasps. She’s already writhing between them, Kara notices. The sheets are tight on her fists. “Someone. _Please.”_

“Not yet, love,” Sam answers her, then she’s looking at Kara. The blonde is pulled into a kiss which she instantly melts against, and they could hear Lena whimper and shift between them. Kara tastes the evidence of Lena’s arousal on Sam’s tongue as her own battles for dominance. She gives in, though, all too quickly, and she forgets all about her new _humanity_ until Sam is pulling away and tugging her over Lena.

“Touch her,” Sam says softly. Kara is filled with the overwhelming need to _please,_ not just Lena but also Sam, and it burns in the best of ways. “I want to watch.”

Kara nods. Sam settles beside them. The blonde licks her lips then focuses on Lena beneath her. She’s straddling her thigh, the evidence of her own arousal slick against Lena’s. Kara’s weight rests on her left elbow on the bed, and she hopes her average human strength is enough to keep her from collapsing against the woman because the mere sight of her is enough for armies to surrender.

“Kara please,” Lena begs again, and really, how could she not give in? Kara kisses her jaw and nips her neck as her right hand dances on Lena’s inner thigh, teasing. She traces shapes against her skin, feels her jump against her, the wetness of her sex. Lena growls.

“ _Kara,”_ she huffs in frustration. The blonde hears Sam murmur something like _cheeky,_ and without warning, Kara is slamming two fingers inside Lena’s wet cunt.

The CEO screams her name in pleasure, her back arching, and Kara thrives on it—like she’s a god and this is Lena’s offering.

“Say my name,” she whispers against Lena’s ear, and she almost doesn’t recognize her own voice. “ _Properly_ this time.” She starts a rhythm that makes Lena stutter on her words. She repeats her request, slowing down her thrusts, making Lena whine pathetically.

“Kara,” she relents, need and want laced altogether in those syllables, and when Kara picks up the speed of her fingers again, Lena is a whimpering mess once more. The woman pulls her closer, wrapping her arms around her neck, and Kara hisses when she feels—actually _feels—_ nails rake down back. Lena’s hips are bucking against her hand, a tell-tale sign that the blonde has gotten familiar with after the first time.

“Don’t make her come yet,” Sam says beside her. Kara hums in acknowledgement. It’s too soon, anyway; she licks the mark left on Lena’s neck. Kara wonders if it’s from her or Sam. She feels the woman’s walls clamp around her digits and she smiles against Lena’s neck.

Lena sobs when she slows down her movements, her hips rolling desperately as it follows Kara’s hand. She doesn’t pull out though, instead pushes her fingers as deep as they could go and let Lena grind against her.

“Kara please,” Lena whimpers, and it’s music to her ears. She wonders if this is the rush that Sam feels when she has Kara begging, like their first night together. Kara swallows thickly and grazes her teeth against Lena’s jawline.

“Again,” Kara husks, and Lena is eager to please once more.

“ _Please, Kara._ ”

“Fuck,” Sam chokes out. “It’s so hot to hear you beg, Lena.”

Kara chuckles at that; she agrees, definitely. When Lena digs her nails on her back again, she starts to move once more, taking Lena higher and higher, only to slow down when she feels her get close. There’s a duet of whimpers, from both Lena and Sam—and Kara growls when realizes that Sam is edging herself as well.

It’s Sam who begs this time, a ragged _please_ as she works her fingers between her legs at the same leisurely pace as Kara’s between Lena’s legs. The blonde is hit by a rush of power not even being Earth’s champion brought—a power she has even while cloaked in the light of Rao. Her head spins. She fucks Lena with a mission: to make both women scream. She curls her fingers each time, brushing against a spot that makes Lena throw her head back in pleasure, her thumb grazing her clit.

“Kara,” Lena whispers. Kara pulls away to look her in the eyes. There’s a certain glint in them, like the Lena that she knows is lost somewhere in the haze of pleasure, and Kara thinks she doesn’t hear her properly when she speaks. “Choke me.”

“ _What?”_ Kara sputters, her fingers stuttering in their movements as well.

“Kara _please_ ,” Lena begs. The blonde isn’t quite sure what to do; she knows she’s of average human strength now but she doesn’t want to hurt Lena, so she looks up at Sam for help or some semblance of guidance.

The brunette just nods, and Kara swallows thickly. She kneels up slightly and takes a deep breath. Her uncertainty makes her pause in her movements. She presses her free hand around Lena’s neck, thumb on one side and four fingers on the other. The CEO moans deliriously and swallows, her throat bobbing against Kara’s firm hand. Her eyes are blown and her lips are parted, and when she speaks, Kara almost comes herself.

“Harder,” Lena croaks. “Please. Fuck me harder.”

Kara obeys. How could she not? She presses the firmest of pressures around Lena’s neck and picks up from where she had left before this request, fingers railing Lena’s sopping cunt until she’s writhing and moaning in ecstasy. The sheets are fisted tightly on Lena’s hands, giving Kara complete control over the hand around her neck. It’s a high, this altogether new _power_ she has over someone, and she licks her dry lips as she watches Lena give in.

“ _Kara_ ,” Lena screams.

“Let go, Kara,” Sam says in a whimper. Kara lets go, pulling her hand away and slamming it on the bed. Lena is gasping for breath, air flooding her lungs as she trembles in her climax. Kara feels it, the vice-grip around her digits that makes her wince, the flood of juices on her wrist. When Kara looks up at Sam, she notices that she’s coming too, her fingers buried in her cunt and oh _Rao—_ Kara has never seen a more beautiful sight than this, two beautiful women falling apart because of her, _for her_.  

Lena pants underneath her, body still quivering with the aftermath of her pleasure. Kara blinks owlishly as Sam slides beside her.

“Are you okay, darling?” She asks Lena. The woman is still whimpering, feverish with her orgasm, but she nods. Satisfied with the answer, the brunette hums before lifting her fingers to the woman’s lips. Kara finds the audacity to blush when she realizes where that hand has just been in, but Lena only sucks obediently, all lips and a hungry tongue, moaning in a way that made Kara’s nerves burn with need. Her fingers twitch inside Lena and the younger woman whimpers. Kara winces and pulls out slowly, much to Lena’s disapproving whine. Sam looks up at Kara, as if the CEO isn’t still cleaning up her fingers. “And you, love?”

Kara blinks again. Is she okay? Her brain isn’t probably functioning properly but yes, she is okay. More than, even. She nods slowly.

“I imagine it’s quite a shock,” Sam chuckles as she pulls her digits out of Lena’s mouth with a pop. Kara hears Lena sigh in satisfaction. “I had the same reaction the first time. Now, Supergirl.” Kara bites her lip at the way Sam says it. She doesn’t protest when the brunette guides her on her back to lay beside Lena, only whimpers when the woman takes her fingers into her mouth and cleans them up too, and Rao, she thinks Sam has a thing with sucking fingers, the same way Lena has a thing for kneeling. She wonders what her thing is. “Let me take care of you?”

Kara doesn’t find the words to say to that so she just nods and watches as Sam leans in, then kisses down her jaw. She nips her chest, sucks on a nipple hard enough that Kara’s back arches like a perfect bow, before she’s returning to her trail lower, lower. She settles on her stomach and presses a kiss to Kara’s aching clit. The blonde moans, loud and long, and she reaches down to thread her fingers through brown hair.

Sam doesn’t wait for her to beg; instead she dives in like a restless woman in the sea. Sam laps up her wetness, and Kara jumps up slightly when she suckles on her clit. The blonde closes her eyes, enjoying the way Sam seems to explore her cunt like it was the first time. She yelps when she feels her glasses pulled away from her face and she blinks to meet Lena’s gaze. Now recovered from her earlier climax, the raven-haired woman captures Kara’s lips in a hungry kiss. The reporter tastes _Sam_ on Lena’s lips. It’s enough to bring her closer to the edge, and when she feels Sam slip a finger then another inside her pussy, Kara finds herself gasping in pleasure against Lena’s lips. She tugs on Sam’s hair as the woman brings her closer and closer to the edge.

Lena begs for her to come, squeezes her nipple, and when Sam curls her fingers _just so,_ she’s surrendering to the tidal wave of pleasure and drowns.

As she recovers, she feels Sam slide up beside her. She pulls Lena’s hand on her over Kara’s belly. “Good?” The CFO asks, and Kara could just laugh.

“ _So_ good.”

Lena giggles, and when Kara opens her eyes, she sees her biting her lip. “What are you thinking about?”

The younger woman shrugs, then glances at Sam and back at Kara. Sam pulls away and takes something from under the bedside table, and when they’re presented with two bottles of cold water, Kara laughs again.

“You have a mini-fridge. On your bedside table. That’s so cool,” she mumbles as she sits up to gulp down the water. Lena laughs and shrugs, rehydrating herself while Sam does the same.

“I was wondering if you’re okay with putting the strap-on again and letting me ride you,” Lena announces all of a sudden as she’s putting the cap back on her bottle.

The blonde chokes on her water at the request, entirely too casually-sounding that she’d think Lena was talking about the weather, if it wasn’t for her words and the fact that she is blushing and biting her lip bashfully. It’s endearing and arousing at the same time. As Kara sits up, she notices that Sam is already taking it from the drawer—the harness with the same purple phallus from last time. The woman walks to the bed, smirking. Kara finally nods, her throat too dry for her to speak, despite just finishing the whole bottle of water.

Lena shoves the bottles off the bed. “It has something for you too,” she murmurs against Kara’s ear. The blonde swallows when Sam lifts up the harness—it’s the same as last time, but on the other side of the thick purple silicon is a smaller, curved shaft. “We can use the one from last time if you want,” Lena assures with a kiss on her shoulder, and Kara manages a warm smile because, how, _how_ do they manage to stay so _tender_ on moments like this?

“It’s okay,” Kara whispers, and Sam bites back a proud smile. The blonde watches wordlessly as the older woman slides the harness up Kara’s legs, trailing the movement with kisses that set every inch of Kara’s skin on fire, as if she isn’t already burning. She raises her butt so the brunette could secure the strap-on around her waist—Lena’s suddenly nipping her ear and she gasps, just as Sam pushes in the shaft inside her. It’s not uncomfortable, fills her just enough, like when Sam fingered her, and she lets out a pleasured moan when the woman tightens the hardness around her.

“Comfortable, honey?” Sam asks. Kara nods and relaxes. She realizes that Sam is on her belly between her legs, and she whimpers when she wraps her right around the fake cock. Sam tugs and Kara moans. “Now let’s see how well you like your side, shall we?”

Kara hears a giggle beside her and before she knows it, she finds Lena laying on the bed beside Sam. She groans and collapses on her back when she figures out what the two are planning to do. The next tug on the fake cock makes her whimper; the harness presses against her clit deliciously, her walls clamps around the insert inside her.

“Kara,” Lena sings, and really, it’s almost enough to make her come again. “You can’t feel this so you _have_ to watch.”

Really, she should have known. She could just imagine what she’d see. However, nothing prepared her for the sight that greets her when she pushes herself up on shaky elbows.

 _“Fuck,”_ Kara hisses, and even if she can’t feel the two mouths that press open-mouthed kisses on that stupid, purple cock, she can feel the way they push and pull against her cunt, hear the moans from Sam and Lena like they’re _performing_ for some damn show. She meets Sam’s gaze, more black than hazel now, and when she pulls away from the purple shaft Kara sees the line of spit that connects her lips from the cock— _her_ cock. Sam giggles, low and seductive, and she licks her lips for show before she pulls Lena for a kiss. She sees Sam’s hand on Lena’s hair, guiding the woman, and when the brunette pulls away again the younger woman is wrapping her lips around the tip of Kara’s cock. Her hips buck, pushing an inch further inside Lena’s mouth, and Kara almost loses her mind when the pale woman hollows out her cheeks and _sucks,_ hard, that Kara feels it deep inside her core to tips of her fingers.

“ _Rao,_ Lena,” Kara cries. Her elbows quiver; without her superhuman strength and with all these sensations assaulting her, she’s nothing but a pathetic, whimpering mess. It doesn’t help that Sam decides to join in again by kissing and nipping her inner thighs as Lena takes the rest of her fake cock down her throat. She gags around it, the sound masked by Kara’s own moan as Sam rakes nails down the sensitive part of her thigh. Kara surrenders, her back arches as her hips stutter against Lena. She comes with Kryptonese curses on her lips, her head thrown back, and she almost comes again when Lena pulls back from between her legs with a raspy giggle that sounded almost innocent.

“I think she likes it very much, Sam,” she says proudly. Kara, still buzzing with pleasure, distantly feels someone move up beside her, then there are lips on her shoulders.

“Still with us, Supergirl?” Sam asks. Kara could hear the smirk in her voice but she ignores it, just chuckles.

“I think I died and joined Rao in the heavens,” she mumbles, but she manages to open her eyes and glance at Sam. “That was... I don’t even know how to explain it.”

Sam grins and sits up. “You don’t have to, but I do believe there’s a reason you’re wearing that.”

Kara hums and tentatively pushes herself back on her elbows to see that Lena’s standing on the floor at the far side of the bed. Kara licks her lips as she notices the wetness that trickles down her thighs, and her blue eyes are filled with mirth as she meets dark green ones.

“Either you liked that as much as I did or you’re really looking forward to this,” Kara murmurs as she sits up properly. She feels Sam move behind her and urge her to the edge of the bed so she does. She’s seated on the foot of the bed, feet flat on the floor, and Lena’s biting her lip through a wide grin.

“A little of both,” she admits. Kara laughs lightly, amused, and despite her still shaking frame—how do normal people survive sex?—pats her right thigh for Lena. Sam settles behind Kara and the blonde feels soft kisses on the base of her neck.

“C’mere,” the blonde murmurs. Lena licks her lips and nods, places her hands on Kara’s shoulders. She easily straddles Kara, the purple shaft between their bodies, and the reporter takes a few moments to stare at Lena’s pretty pussy. She’s soaked, pink and soft, her clit peeking out of its hood. Kara bites her lip as she holds the base of the purple shaft and teases Lena’s entrance. There’s a small moan from someone, probably Lena, and Kara takes her time pushing in just the fat head of the toy inside her. She groans when she pulls out and it shines with Lena’s juices. Nails dig on Kara’s shoulder and she winces, looks up at Lena who looks like she’s so ready to burst.

“Please,” Lena whimpers, and Kara pushes the head back in. Her eyes flutter shut. The blonde is torn between watching her beautiful features or the way her pink lips part to take the purple shaft further. There’s another moan, and when Kara focuses on it, she feels something vibrate behind her.

“Sam?” She calls out curiously. There are hands on her hips, pulling at her.

“Don’t mind me, Kara,” Sam whispers. Kara swallows; she thinks she has an idea of what the brunette is doing behind her but it makes her brain short circuit. Instead she returns her focus back on Lena and takes pity on her.

She doesn’t quite know what possessed her then. She rests a hand on Lena’s hip for a moment and pulls her by the neck with the other, and she swallows the woman’s answering moan with a kiss when she pulls her down on her lap, filling her up fully with her cock.

“Fuck,” Sam moans behind her, and the hand on her hip is suddenly nails on her skin, digging harshly.

Kara gives Lena a small roll of her hip, to which the woman whimpers against her lips again. The blonde pulls back, rolls her hips again, and nips Lena’s lower lip.

“You wanted to ride, Lena?” She rasps. The woman in question whimpers but manages a nod, her fingers twitching on Kara’s shoulder. “Do it _.”_

It takes only a moment. Lena presses her forehead against Kara and the latter thinks she needed to repeat her request, but she feels Lena move; she lifts her hips, so very slowly, and Kara watches the way the purple shaft reveals itself, shiny and dripping with Lena’s juices, before the woman sinks back on it with a delighted moan at being filled.

There’s grace in the way Lena carries herself, beauty in the way she slams back down Kara’s lap, her head throwing back and her thighs trembling in pleasure. Kara drowns in the sensations in all directions—there’s a delicious pull in her cunt, wonderful friction on her clit. Crescent moons dig against the skin of her shoulders and there’s a beautiful, moaning woman riding her cock, and dear Rao in the heavens, there’s another beautiful, moaning woman behind her, touching herself. The hand on her hip tightens its grip and she feels the way Sam presses against the small of her back. There’s the vibration again, rhythmic and insistent, and she’s sure now that Sam is using a toy of sorts, and really, if this is how she’s supposed to die, she thinks it’s the best way to go.

Kara’s hands grip Lena’s waist, assisting her with her every movement. The bed bounces with the way she sits back down on Kara’s lap. There’s a gasp in her ear—Sam’s, she realizes—and before she could ask if she’s okay, she feels the brunette’s body’s tense behind her. Then there’s movement again. Sam kneels behind her and suddenly hands are pushing her hair to the side. Kara feels eyes on her, then lips on her neck. She falters in her movements but Lena is having the time of her life, riding Kara’s cock for all its worth.

“Pull her hair, Kara,” Sam whispers in her ear, and she opens her eyes to meet Lena’s hungry gaze, a swollen lip between her teeth. “Suck her tits. She’s not going to break.”

Rao. There’s fire all over again and Sam is stoking it. She hesitates; she doesn’t want to hurt Lena after all, but the red glow in the room reminds her that she can’t, the plea in Lena’s lips tells her that she won’t, and there’s nothing left for the fire in her gut to burn but the control she still holds on to.

She wonders, briefly, if this night was supposed to be for Lena alone, or for Lena and _her_ as well.

The last thread snaps. Kara growls lowly and Sam chuckles as the blonde tugs on Lena’s hair, making her expose her throat. The way it bobs reminded her of how Lena had begged to get choked, and it doesn’t quell the fire in her veins. Lena stutters in her movements and she settles for slow, grinding motions on Kara’s lap as the blonde seems to think about what to do. Sam is the voice on her shoulder, telling her to _ravish_ Lena, and she isn’t sure if she’s an angel or the devil herself.

She leans in and kisses, nips, bites. Her mouth travels from Lena’s throat down her tits, already marked in so many places. Teeth graze a hard nipple and Lena moans. Kara feels hands on her own breasts, and before she could beg for more Sam is biting her neck, too, and groping her like she feels the hunger that eats away at Kara.

The blonde finds herself lowering her hand, and just as she feels Sam’s nails scratching down her stomach, she wraps confident digits around Lena’s neck. She watches the way Lena’s eyes slam shut in pleasure, the way her lips twitch with a smile, and Kara relishes it with a rough rut of her hips that had the CEO moaning. Kara feels it against her hand and she shudders.

“Let go, Kara,” Sam urges in her ear, and she realizes then that perhaps, just this time, they were lying. That this night was for Kara, too. There are teeth grazing her earlobe and Kara’s hips buck into Lena, making the woman moan again. She fixes blue eyes on Lena—writhing, beautiful Lena—and she’s glad Sam is here holding her hand, telling her what Lena needs, because if it was her alone, she would be nothing but a wordless, stammering mess.

“Rao,” Kara gasps. She doesn’t notice the way her hand around Lena’s neck is trembling, but she feels Sam shift behind her and soon, a warm hand is on hers. The older woman is more certain than Kara is, but there’s trust in the way she holds both of them, and Sam tells her to just let go, too. Kara swallows, the remaining air in her lungs knocked out when Lena chooses that moment to open her eyes.

“You’re so pretty, Lena,” Kara says in a hushed voice, and she thinks she imagines the dark flush that settles on pale cheeks. Must be the red sun lamp, after all. Lena rolls her hips, whimpers, and soon enough her eyes are slamming shut again as she picks up her pace, riding Kara’s lap once more. The words leave Kara’s lips, breathless and awed, as Sam whispers them on the heroine’s ear, too.

_Such a pretty girl. You’re so good, baby. So good._

Lena chokes out Kara’s name, half a prayer, half a plea. Sam tugs on Kara’s wrist lightly, pulling her hand away, and the raven-haired woman comes with a ragged breath as air fills her lungs and pleasure burns her veins. Kara falls with her, hips stuttering, Sam and Lena’s names on her lips. There’s fire again, fire that _consumes,_ fire that warms. Lena collapses against Kara’s shoulder, laughing breathlessly, and Sam kisses her forehead, then Kara’s shoulder.

“You two are going to kill me,” the brunette murmurs.

Lena giggles. “What a lovely way to go.”

Sam rolls her eyes and pushes black hair behind Lena’s ear. Kara looks up at the CEO and pecks her cheek, then asks if she’s satisfied already.

It’s the wrong question, Kara realizes, when Lena bites her lip shyly and shrugs.

“More please,” she murmurs in reply. Even without her super strength, Kara is able to flip their positions. She lifts Lena by her hips, the purple cock still buried in her cunt, and she rams it deep inside Lena as soon as her back hits the middle of the bed. The younger woman moans, throws her head back and buries her hands in her hair. She’s muttering something in Gaelic again, much to Kara’s frustration, and she reminds herself to learn the language so she doesn’t have to guess each time. She doesn’t waste another moment; she grabs Lena’s thighs and wraps her legs around her waist and takes off, fucking the CEO with the sole purpose of making her come again.

Sam chuckles as she watches them. The brunette settles on the pillows and bites her lip. Kara catches her gaze and the woman smirks.

“Mind sharing, Miss Danvers?” Sam asks. Kara laughs lightly and slows down, much to Lena’s displeasure, and she leans in to kiss the younger woman apologetically.

“Turn around, baby,” she whispers. Lena whines but she obeys, letting Kara pull out of her so she could get on all fours, facing Sam. Lena whimpers when the brunette unceremoniously grabs her by the hair and guides her mouth to between her spread legs. Kara stares for a moment until Sam looks up at her with an expectant eyebrow raise.

“So who’s going to make who come first, Supergirl?” Sam says. There’s challenge in her voice that disappears as she moans. Sam’s eyes flutter shut as she quivers under Lena’s touch. The blonde finally moves, tears her gaze from the lovely sight in front of her so she could push the purple shaft back into Lena’s grasping cunt. She’s rewarded with a moan from both women and she thinks that if this was Black Mercy, she’s going to smack anyone who saves her from it.

She rolls her hips tentatively and holds on to Lena’s hips. It’s captivating, how easily the length slides inside of Lena, the sounds of wet skin against wet skin almost dizzying.

Her attention is torn from one pretty sight to another at a pleasured moan from Sam. She hears the woman muttering under her breath and she bets it’s praises for Lena again, if the brunette’s trembling thighs are anything to go by. Kara’s competitive streak makes her grit her teeth, and the loud sound of a slap echoes in the room before she could even think.

It’s followed by a delirious moan and a chuckle, and when Kara looks up from where her right hand is warm and stinging, she sees Sam smirking at her, rather proudly.

It’s Lena who speaks, her voice garbled and needy.

_“Again.”_

Kara sucks in a breath. She doesn’t realize that she’s stopped moving until Lena is pressing her ass against her crotch, and she whimpers at the friction she’s given. Sam moans again and the blonde finds her rhythm once more. She grips Lena’s hip with her left hand, bites her own lip as her core burns with need to let go.

She’s slapping Lena’s ass again, the movement quick but sure, and she’s rewarded yet again with a moan that’s sure to keep her craving for Lena for the next lifetime. There’s a pink handprint on Lena’s pale ass cheek that makes her swallow thickly and she revels at the masterpiece that’s Lena Luthor.

“I’m close,” Sam whimpers out. Kara chuckles lightly and feels her own climax building up. She grabs Lena’s hips, ruts into her with rough, frenzied thrusts, bringing the woman up with them because there’s no way she’s getting left behind.

Kara doesn’t know who comes first, but there’s a moan of someone’s name just as white hot heat burns her as she reaches her climax. Lena is trembling underneath her and Kara guides her through her orgasm, slowing down her movements until she could gently pull out. Lena collapses with another sated sigh on the bed. The blonde removes the harness with ease this time and she settles on the mattress beside Lena, sighing in contentment. Sam is still at the head of the bed and when Kara looks up, she sees her running her fingers through black hair. She smiles and reaches out to draw shapes on the small of Lena’s back.

The CEO clears her throat after a few minutes of them panting for breath. Sam hums, a question in it, and Lena murmurs something that Kara doesn’t catch.

“What is it?” The blonde says, and she feels Lena still underneath her for a few moments.

“She wants more,” Sam explains as she gets up. Kara sits up, confused.

“More what?” She asks. Sam sighs and smiles, like she’s holding back a secret. She’s standing on the side of the bed now.

“You’ll see,” Sam says simply. “On the edge of the bed, honey, then hold her?” She glances over at Lena, who’s starting to sit up. “Over Kara’s knee, love,” she instructs.

It takes Kara a moment to connect what’s happening, but she finds herself sitting on the edge of the bed as was told. Lena stands beside Kara then she positions herself over the woman’s lap. The blonde blushes hotly when it clicks into place, and she looks up at Sam to see that’s she’s holding a wooden paddle of sorts.

“Sam—” Kara starts, but the woman is quiet as she waits for Lena to settle. The raven-haired woman is balanced over Kara’s lap, her legs bent slightly, her toes and hands on the floor. The reporter places her right hand gingerly on the small of Lena’s back and she feels the CEO relax.

“Your safeword, Lena?” Sam asks. Lena sighs deeply.

“Kryptonite.”

Kara would have laughed at it, but there was a sort of tension in the air. Sam grips the paddle in her hand and the heroine’s fingers twitch on Lena’s back, but there’s trust in Sam’s eyes and the way the younger woman submits, so she stays still, both as spectator and as part of this dance.

“How many do you need?” Sam asks again. The woman steps closer and caresses Lena’s ass cheeks. Kara looks up at her and the brunette, for all the control she seems to have, smiles in a soft kind of way that reminds Kara of their conversation in her car, after the first time. Like she’s ready to give up everything for Lena, for Kara, and Kara feels like her heart is about to burst because beyond the passion that burns in this room, there’s tenderness. Sam cups Kara’s cheek with her free hand.

“What was that, Lena?” Sam repeats, and the veiled control in the brunette’s expression is back. Kara chuckles and takes Lena’s hair in her free hand, pulling it in a loose ponytail.

“J-just four, ma’ams,” Lena says, just above a whisper. Kara thinks it’s her who groans at the way the woman addressed _them_. The brunette echoes her request then glances at Kara, who seems to brace herself more than Lena does.

“Count for us, darling?” Sam whispers, and before Lena could agree, the woman is striking her with the paddle. It connects solidly and loudly, the sound of flesh being struck echoing through the room mingled with nothing but Lena’s sharp inhale.

“One. Thank you, ma’ams,” Lena says, her voice more of a shudder, and Kara licks her lips at the way her body trembles underneath her touch. She traces circles on the small of the woman’s back as Sam readies the next strike. It lands with another loud slap, the blow a little harder this time; Kara knows because she could see the way Lena’s ass cheek bounced against the smooth wood. Lena whimpers and bucks her hips, and the reporter wonders just how it feels for her.

“Two. Thank you, ma’ams.” The words are said like a prayer, reverent and grateful, and Kara isn’t surprised when she finds herself leaning in to kiss Lena’s quivering shoulder.

“You’re such a good girl,” she murmurs. “You’re halfway there.”

She sits back up and glances at Sam when the woman presses the paddle on Lena’s other cheek. The other side is pink with the blows, and when the brunette lifts the wood, Kara sees it’s soft, flawless, but not for long.

The paddle lands with another satisfying smack. Lena cries out louder this time and Kara hushes her with soft praises, but it’s clear from the way the raven-haired woman arches her back that she’s _enjoying_ this.

“T-three,” Lena croaks out. “Three. Thank you, ma’ams.”

Sam hums. She tests the weight of the paddle in her hand and Kara meets her gaze again. “One more, honey,” she says, and the reporter isn’t sure whom the words are for.

The last strike is the hardest, leaving Lena’s ass cheek pink and raw. Sam drops the paddle as soon as Lena thanks them for it, and she kneels on the floor to press a kiss on Lena’s shoulder.

“Good girl,” she whispers. Kara smiles at the CFO and leans in, too, whispering her own praises against Lena’s ear.

Sam gets up and offers Kara a small tube of what looks like an ointment. She takes it with a nod of understanding, then Sam walks away. The blonde blinks when the red lighting in the room returns to its dim, orange glow, and she looks up to see the brunette pointing to the side.

“I’ll run a bath. Settle her on the bed, it’s more comfortable that way.” Kara nods at the suggestion and Sam leaves. The heroine feels her strength return, like a sugar rush to her veins, and she gently nudges Lena.

“Hey, Lee. I’ll lift you up and put you on the bed, alright?”

 There’s a hum of acknowledgement from the CEO. Kara chuckles, amused, but lifts her up easily anyway, bridal style, careful not to graze her sensitive ass. She lays her on the middle of the bed on her side and guides her on her belly. Kara uncaps the ointment and squirts some on her fingers. She takes her sweet time slowly and gently applying the cream over Lena’s skin. The woman lets out small whimpers every so often, sounds that Kara kisses away and soothes with _you’re doing great, you’re so lovely, you’re beautiful._

When she’s done, she kisses up Lena’s back, careful not to disturb her resting frame.

“Thank you,” Lena murmurs. It’s soft and Kara almost misses it, but she sinks into the warmth it offers.

It’s a few more minutes later that Sam returns to the bedroom.

 “Hey Supergirl,” she calls out, and Kara lifts her head from the pillows. “Carry her to the bath, please?”

Lena just hums, and when Kara sits up to agree, she sees the younger woman grinning like a spoiled little brat. The blonde rolls her eyes.  

“Time for a bath, Miss Luthor,” Kara murmurs, and the blonde easily lifts her in her arms bridal style once more. Lena giggles lightly and wraps her arms around the heroine’s neck. Kara laughs as she carries her to the bathroom.

“Oh, not there, over here,” Sam says, trailing them with bath robes in her arms, and she leads them to a doorway Kara hadn’t really noticed before. Sam guides her forward and Kara almost drops Lena when she sees it’s yet another room, the center of it a three-person jacuzzi tub. “We fit better here.”

 _“We?”_ Kara sputters, eyes wide and still quite in disbelief. Just how big is Lena’s place? She’s pretty sure the area she’s already seen covers more than just one floor, and she hasn’t even seen _stairs_ yet.

“I’m involving you in aftercare too, Danvers,” Sam says simply as she slides into the bath. Kara smells the sweet scent of strawberry. “Besides. We’re all gross and if we’re changing the sheets, I’d very much rather have clean bodies laying on them.”

Lena giggles and whispers in Kara’s ear. “She’s a mom.”

“I heard that,” Sam exclaims, flicking them with some of the warm water.

“Hey!” Kara huffs. “Important package in my arms, watch it.” With her secret identity not so secret anymore, Kara hovers just a little above the bath, much to Sam’s awe and Lena’s surprised squeak, and slowly lowers the CEO on the bath in front of Sam as the woman opens her arms for Lena.

The raven-haired woman settles in with a soft sigh, one that Kara echoes when she dips into the water as well, sitting across the two women on the other side of the large tub. It’s a sight she can’t quite get used to but can’t get enough of as well.

“What are you smiling on about?” Lena says softly. Kara hums distractedly and sees that Sam is shampooing black hair. The blonde smiles and shakes her head, then looks around and picks up a loofa and a body wash. She works on a lather and lifts Lena’s left leg out of the water to rest it on her shoulder.

“Nothing,” she murmurs, and presses a kiss on Lena’s calf before she gently runs the loofa against pale skin. Lena moans in satisfaction.

“Bet you Kara’s just thinking about what a lucky bitch she is,” she hears Sam say. Kara laughs. She’s not wrong.

They freshen up in the bath, Sam and Kara focusing on Lena so much that the raven-haired woman almost falls asleep. They rinse with an overhead rain shower that Kara’s never seen before. Sam gets out of the tub first and offers big, fluffy bathrobes for all of them. The heroine carries Lena back to the bed but Sam chastises them because _I told you I was going to change the sheets first,_ so Lena almost dozes in Kara’s arms as they wait for the brunette to finish with a huff and a proud flick of her hair.

Kara lays Lena on the middle of the bed where she settles with a sated groan. She helps her remove her robe—evidence of their earlier frenzy evident on her pale skin—then drapes the clean, warm sheets over her.

Sam and Kara watch her with tender smiles on their faces for what seemed like years. The brunette offers to make the heroine a drink in the kitchen and Kara follows. They pad quietly to the kitchen where the brunette makes hot chocolate. It’s completely dark outside and Kara wonders just how long they’ve been cooped up in the bedroom.

When the drinks are done, Kara offers for them to return to the room so they could watch Lena sleep. Not in as many words, but they shared a look and returned with mugs in their hands and satisfied fatigue in their muscles.

They settle on the loveseat on one side of the room. Sam tucks her legs underneath her and Kara extends her legs on the floor, crossing her ankle over the other. There’s only silence, their even breaths, and the sipping of hot chocolate every now and then.

“Is this a regular thing?” Kara asks after some time. Her voice is soft so as not to wake Lena. She feels Sam glance at her and she looks back.

“The paddling?” The woman asks. The blonde flusters but shrugs to break eye contact and look back at the sleeping Lena.

“That. And you know... All... That.”

Sam chuckles. Kara understands her amusement; after all they had done, it feels a little different to take a step back, and she remembers earlier with a hot blush.

“Not really,” Sam answers softly. “Only when life frustrates her too much.” She pauses and takes a sip of her drink, shrugs. “All the control and the roles she has to play. Even I sometimes forget how young she is.” Sam smiles, proud and wistful at the same time. “When I was her age I was struggling to get a job, yet here she is, running a multi-billion conglomerate all on her own. I understand it’s... It could burn you out at times. And people have their own way of letting go. It just so happens this is her release.”

Kara nods thoughtfully. She isn’t familiar with what it feels to run a multi-billion corporation single-handedly, but she knows how _responsibility_ feels. She turns to Sam. “And you help her let go?”

Sam meets her gaze and she’s quick in her reply. “ _We_ do,” she says, certain, and Kara finds herself smiling. The CFO returns her gaze to the bed. “I know you’d agree with me when I say she deserves only the good things in the world.” Her voice is soft when she speaks and Kara understands where she’s coming from. “But for all our imperfections, Supergirl, I’m glad she chose us.”

“She deserves the best, actually,” Kara whispers, “and though I myself am far from that, I’m glad, too.” The daughter of Krypton, Kara Zor-El, and her identities as Kara Danvers and Supergirl, shares the view that is a peacefully-sleeping Lena Luthor with Samantha Arias. She still has a lot to think of, still, but she thinks she sees what Lena sees in Sam, and she hopes Sam does, too.

Lena stirs on the bed, and the older women shift on their seats.

“That’s our cue,” Sam says as she stands. They leave their mugs on the bedside table. The CFO takes off her robe and gestures for Kara to do the same. “She’ll kill me if she finds out I told you,” she whispers as she slides on Lena’s one side, “but she’s actual mush on the inside and after the first time, she’s been craving for cuddles.”

“That is a bit mushy,” Kara says with a grin, as she settles on Lena’s other side.

“I can hear both of you, you know,” Lena grumbles.   

They share a laugh and settle into freshly-changed but still maroon sheets and the warmth of each other.

“I love both of you,” Lena murmurs. There’s silence, then laughter filled with disbelief echoes through the room. Kara hears a sniffle and she thinks it’s Sam, and when she reaches for the woman’s hand, the brunette squeezes it. Lena shifts between them and Kara drapes her arms over the two protectively.

She’s home, she thinks, and when another proclamation of love reaches her ears, she echoes it with warmth that could rival that of Krypton’s and Earth’s suns combined. She’s home.


End file.
